Beyond the Boundries
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: sequal to 'After the Rain'. mitsuaki is looking for his mother with the help of his father sesshoumaru. Will his fathers past help him find love, or will kagome turn her back on sesshoumaru like she did 20yrs ago? Sessskag or inukag..i don't know yet.vote
1. Chapter 1 Desparation

Chapter One-Desperation 

It's had been twenty years since the day that the woman had left. He felt betrayed and angered that the woman didn't even say good-bye. She was still there in his dreams, her long raven hair, and her deep chocolate eyes. He wondered when he would see her again. In his heart, even though he felt betrayed, he knew that it was for his own good. His father had raised him well, he was fierce and cold, cunning like not even the most powerful youki, yet he still was missing something. He had more power in him, power that had not been released for the twenty years that's this woman left. He remembered the feeling of her closeness. He remembered the feeling that washed over him when he opened up to his unknown powers, but he couldn't seem to repeat that power with out her.

The boy left his room and down the hall, taking two lefts and a right, then stopping at his fathers study, where he knew he would find him. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked twice.

"Enter." A cold voice came from within the room. The boy pushed the doors with ease.

"What is it Mitsuaki?" Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes and the grown pup. Smiling on the inside at his accomplishments. Kagome had left him with a powerful heir indeed. _'Maybe I should find her and tell her the truth about-…'_

"I need to find her father. I need to find the lady that haunts my dreams."

"Which lady would that be. You have seen many woman that you were able to court with?" Sesshoumaru naturally cold voice echoed through the air. Since then he had never thought his son was interested in and of the female youki that had been presented.

"None that are available and none that have been presented." Mitsuaki walked to the window of his father's study. "I don't understand father. It had been nearly twenty years yet her scent still lingers in the room. Her words still echo in my head, yet they are jumbled and make no sense. Father-…"

Mitsuaki's words seem to fade as he looked upon his father's face. He remembered that his father had fallen for and been betrayed by this girl. The woman he so distinctly remembered.

"Forget about her, she is a beauty but nothing else and should not matter to you. She has done nothing to help raise you." Sesshoumaru stood abruptly, he knew his son could feel his tension, his painful memories. When he heard that his Kagome had been mated off with his dim witted half brother he nearly puked. Locking himself away from everyone but his son for months, rebuilding walls around him that were cold and strong as ice.

"How can you say that father, she is the reason I am alive. It may have been twenty years but I still remember how she saved me from that village. Her name hasn't yet to come to me but I know that it will. I know that not matter what you say one day I will find her and I will remember her." Mitsuaki looked up at his tall father. The one who raised him to be strong, to be cold, never distracted by anything, anything but her. "Sesshoumaru, she is my mother."

Sesshoumaru stopped in his mind. Yes she was his mother, her soul was the mother to his son, but her heart, her heart betrayed him making him even colder. Could she not see that he had fallen for her?

[Flash back

"_I am no father to you, half-breed."_

"_If I ever hear that word being spoken to my son again, I will take him away so that he may never have to put up with your hatred. Mitsuaki is stronger then you will let him believe and when you call him half-breed it hurts. Don't you realize that it is the same thing that you have done to Inuyasha? Your brother is trying and trying to please you, as he wouldn't tried to please his father if he was alive. All you have ever done is make fun of him, causing him to actually believe he is worthless-…"_

_Her words hit him right in the ego. He had wanted to bad to kill her for making him realize that he could no longer blame anyone else but himself. _

"_You're cold. You're bitter and hating. Why are you so idiotic, you told me you would take him in because you were ashamed that Inuyasha was raised so harshly? But you were the one who made him that way-…" Kagome started to piece everything together._

"_Why do you even care?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, staring into her deep chocolate eyes._

"_Because I love my son, and no matter what Inuyasha has done to me, I know that I will always love him." Kagome looked down, covering her eyes with her bangs._

"_He has done nothing for you. He abandoned you, he has tried to kill you and still you push it all away. Many things, wench does not confuse this Sesshoumaru, but you have no meaning in your actions."_

_He had tried to show her that Inuyasha was not the one for her but she was just too stubborn. The one thing that made him fall for her, was the one thing that stopped them from being together._

"_You were right Sesshoumaru." Kagome stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. "About everything." Kagome walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek before he knew what was even happening. "But I love him so much, that you could never understand." Kagome moved to the doors, then turned around. If he had been right why would she return with him. Why did this Sesshoumaru have to be so cold? Why wasn't he able to just tell her he couldn't bare her to leave?_

"_Please take care of my shinning light. Take care of my Mitsuaki." And with that Kagome left with Inuyasha, going back to the village to meet two friends that she helped escape Naraku's rather, knowing that no matter what there would always be evil to fight, but love would always prevail. _

_So he did. From the day the child could hold a sword he was trained to fight, pushing himself so he was able to be as fast as his father, his idol. On his nineteenth birthday he had even beaten his father, proving to the ice lord that he was no longer the best and that his lands were in good hands._

[End of flash back

"Father are you listening to me?" Mitsuaki growled as his father snapped back into reality.

"I will come with you then. I would like to see your mother again as well." Sesshoumaru walked over and placed his right hand on his son's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Who will watch over the palace?" Mitsuaki tipped his head to the side.

"The general will watch over it while we are gone. Come now Mitsuaki let us be on our way."

So the two left the palace searching for the one thing, the one person who they knew could help complete their lives.


	2. Chapter 2 inherence

Chapter Two- Doubt 

Kagome walked around looking for her young daughter. Today was her daughters fifteen birthday, the very age Kagome was when she first traveled though the well, finding Inuyasha and starting on her journey. Inuyasha had used the jewel, making her a half demon so that she would live with him as long as their lives could last.

"Rian!" Kagome called outside. Scanning the fields of flowers that Rian loved to ravage through. Everytime she looked at her daughter she couldn't help but think of them. Rin the little girl that reminded her so much of Rian. Mitsuaki, the little Hanyou that she had grown to love and nurture until the day she left to find a peaceful life with her loving Hanyou, Inuyasha. Then there was Sesshoumaru. The ice lord himself. Though she left him, part of her never moved one. Part of her had fallen in love with the one person, or rather youki, that would never love her for who has was or what she had offer.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran into the room and wrapped her in a hug. The Kitsune was now full grown and had surpassed her in height by at least half a foot.

"Shippou, please go find Rian. I think she might have ran off to that waterfall again." Kagome sometimes wondered about her daughter. Most often she would travel to the middle of the river and sit on a rock that waded in the middle on the water. She would sit there and sometimes sing, bringing the animals to her with the soft melody that she sang.

Rian would sing of a powerful youki that her mother sometimes told her of. One so strong her could take down an army of youki by himself if he released his true power. One so handsome he could have anyone he wanted as a mate. But his heart was true to one female and one female only. A princess of time, of beauty and of power, nothing could stop this girl from what she wanted.

Kagome stood at the door of her hut waiting for her mate to come to her. _'He promised me, her promised Rian that he would come tonight.' _Kagome shook her mate sometimes didn't come home every night. He would disappear into the night then be gone for a few day's waking her up with a kiss. But he had been gone for the past week now, telling her that he was on urgent business.

"Mother!" Rian ran to Kagome with open arms, knowing that her mother was thinking of her father again. Stopping in front of her mother she wrapped the female Hanyou in a loving embrace.

Despite the smile on her mothers face Rian could sense her mothers distress, and she knew who always caused her distress, Rian's father Inuyasha. "Don't worry mother, father will be home he promised." Rian tried to coax her mother.

"Yes he did didn't he. Maybe should trust him a little more shouldn't I." Kagome's heart twisted as she saw her daughter nod.

Kagome and Rian sat down talking about how they were going to show Inuyasha how grown up Rian could be. Earlier in the week Kagome had bought a pure white dress for her princess to wear for her birthday. Everyone who didn't know her asked her why a child's fifteen birthday was so important, but she paid no attention to his or her questions.

"Mother while we are waiting for father can you tell me a couple stories." Rian smiled in a pleading way.

"How many?" Kagome asked nicely, knowing that one was probably enough.

"Three!" Rian giggled at the look on her mother's face.

"Two!" Kagome argued back receiving a nod from her daughter. "Ok darling which one first?"

Rian thought for a second, debating against her favorite story and the on she hadn't asked before. "How did you meet father?" Rian frowned as Kagome's face fell the slightest. Her mother was the most beautiful Hanyou she had ever seen, but when her mother was sad, everyone around was also gloomy.

"All right where should I start-…" Kagome let her memory drift, remembering her fifteenth birthday.

"_There once was a princess who turned fifteen. Her house was filled with riches. Her family ran a shrine. Her mother, her grandfather, her brother and her cat lived with her in her little mansion._

_When the princess went to school on her fifteenth birthday she found that her cat and her brother Souta had went into the well house, a place that her grandfather had told them not to go. The princess went in also. Looking for her cat that had went in when it knew better. The well in the well house had been sealed, but it was broken when the princess got near the well, allowing a centipede demon to grab her and drag her down in a place that she had never been before. _

_The princess was scared and tried to force the demon to let go of her, unknowingly opening up her miko powers. When the girl was through the well she climbed up, expecting to still be at home, but when she got to the top, she saw a whole new world that she had never witnessed before. The girl was lost and scared until she saw her family tree. She saw the sacred tree. _

_In recognition on the tree she ran to it, hoping to find her home and her shrine. But when she approached the tree, there was nothing but a boy, bound to the tree by a single arrow. The princess walked up to the boy, noticing that he had two little dog-ears on the top of his head. _

_Climbing the tree she saw that he was not dead, but appeared to be sleeping. Slowly the princess reached up and felt his ears, wondering if they were real, and they were."_

Kagome stopped the story, knowing that it was late and her daughter was asleep. With her tenderness and new strength she carried her daughter to her room.

After lying her daughter back to bed she left the room, left the house and traveled the short walk to the Goshinboku. (SP?) She had traveled to the tree a lot now, not really knowing why. Was it because Inuyasha kept leaving her? She didn't know but almost every night since he first started to disappear she had looked for comfort by her family tree.

Tears started to pour as she thought of him. Thought of her son, of her shining star, of her Mitsuaki. She hadn't told Rian about her adopted brother, and Shippou didn't know about the mysterious Hanyou either, but that didn't matter. She was still in the western land, but she wanted to get away, away to the east, to see her dear friend Kouga once more. A tear slipped from her eyes as she remembers the two males she left in her life.

[Flash back

"_He is not your son, anyone can tell that." A cold voice said from the shadows of the forest. _

"_Sesshoumaru, I am all that he has." Kagome said without even looking at the ice lord. _

"_You are nothing to anyone." His cold words cut like knives. He could tell that he had hurt the miko deeply. "Where is that wretched brother of mine?" he was curious where his little brother could be._

"_As you said. 'I am nothing to anyone', I guess your brother thought so too." Kagome let a tear slide. Sesshoumaru had no clue how much his words actually hurt. The small pup looked up at his surrogate mother, growling reassuringly as a single tear hit him on the forehead. Kagome just looked down at him and let another tear fall. The pup started to whimper. _

"_I did not mean the statement to hurt you so deeply miko-…" Sesshoumaru felt a short pain of guilt._

"_Just leave Sesshoumaru, can't you see I have nothing but this pup! Everything that I once knew is gone, I have no friends and no one to help me raise an innocent child that was placed in this world, only to be burnt by the villagers who should have been helping his real mother raise him!" Kagome aura flared her face cold with anger. Sesshoumaru didn't know if it was pointed towards him or the villagers. _

"_I will help you." Sesshoumaru offered. "I will help take care of the pup, as my heir." Sesshoumaru looked down at the small pup, feeling compassion towards the innocent life that was given to the Hanyou before him._

[End of flash back

She left her child so that he may never know the feeling of weakness. She left him so that she never had the real chance to make him feel disappointed. "Was it the right thing to do?" Kagome questioned herself. The sound of a twig snapping sounded off an alarm in Kagome's racing heart. Ever since she had mated with Inuyasha she had never really known the feeling of danger. Easily she jumped to one of the branches of the sacred tree. Watching into the night as she seen what seemed to be a ghost.

"Kagome?" the voice echoed, but Kagome knew who this woman was, it was she when she was still human. Her human soul still traveled the world, only visible to the ones she wanted to be able to see her.

Kagome jumped down from the branch and focused on the human in front of her. "Hm." Kagome said in response.

"You still miss them don't you. You still think about them." The shimmering image asked, sitting down on one of the roots.

"Yes." Kagome responded to her human self.

"Do you think we made a mistake. Do you think that Inuyasha is seeing another woman?" The human read Kagome's deepest thought, after the first couple days Inuyasha had gone and come back, he would ignore Kagome as if he didn't really love her anymore. Each time, as she had done when Kagome was human, she forgave him. She would never bring it up with anyone, but she thought about him betraying her.

"I'd like to believe not, but he has done it before." Kagome's Hanyou was slightly colder then she once was when she has human.

"Ya but we liked to believe that he wouldn't keep leaving us for Kikyou as well." The ghost like image turned to her Hanyou form. "You need to talk to him tonight." With that she disappeared, leaving Kagome once again alone with her thoughts and her hopes.


	3. Chapter 3 Denial

Chapter Three-Denial 

Kagome sat at the tree with her thoughts till morning. She hadn't slept. She didn't have much luck with that lately. Kagome remembered what her human form said to her, but she could tell that Inuyasha wasn't home. _'Home. What is home to him now? Who is home to him.'_ Kagome stood and walked back to the house, ready to face a new day and make breakfast for her daughter.

Kagome entered the house to see a crying Rian. The girl ran into Kagome full force crying into her chest, her breaths were short, coming in sobs. "He didn't come mom." Was all she said. That was all she needed to say.

"I know honey, I know." Kagome soothed her little daughter with a hug and soft words.

"Why didn't he come mom." Rian looked heart broken. Like she had just lost her best friend.

"I don't know." Was all Kagome could really say. Rian looked up at her mothers eyes, then pushed her to the side, running outside at full speed, going to the one place on earth that made her feel safe.

Kagome followed her daughter at a walk, following her to Rian's paradise. She listened as Rian's peaceful voice rang through the air like the voice of an angel. Rian twirled around on her rock, dark raven hair floating around her, dressed in her white dress that her mother had bought for her. Her ember eyes closed as she felt the world around her fall into peace, but the tears fell, touching the water as the spun out from their maker.

Kagome left her daughter. She knew the feeling of Inuyasha's broken promises. She knew the yearning of wanting to be alone with the peace of the world.

Kagome walked into the house, to see someone very unsuspected. _'Inuyasha.'_

Kagome walked up tenderly to her mate, then when she was in his personal boundary she brought her hand softly up to his face, he flinched slightly, then within second his face relaxed. It was then when coldness could be seen in Kagome's eyes. She slapped him for all she was worth.

"What the hell was that for. What did I do this time." Inuyasha defiance wasn't shocking to Kagome, she knew that he knew why she did it. Tears flowed from Kagome's eyes as she remembered her conversation with her human self. _'Has he betrayed me?'_

Inuyasha could see her tears well up. He knew what she suspected, she had a right to, but she was wrong. "Kagome-…" he embraced her. Hugging her with so much love. But she backed away from him.

"Do you know nothing of what you are doing to this family. How could you break your promise to Rian? You knew it was important for Rian. God Inuyasha it was important for me. It was her fifteenth birthday." Kagome's tears stopped her face cold and shadowed with disappointment.

"Kagome it not what you think." He tried to convince her, but he knew she wouldn't understand.

"What's not what I think Inuyasha." Her voice was dripping with bitterness, just like it had been in the garden.

"The reason I come and go. Kagome I am not seeing another woman. You're the only one for me." His words gripped hope, he knew she would forgive him, it was only a matter of how long.

"Inuyasha that's not the point right now, you missed your daughters fifteenth birthday." Kagome shook her head. She knew he would forget.

"Why is the fifteenth so important. I understand the sixteen, or the eighteenth. Kami Kagome I know the tenth is important, but why the fifteenth?" Inuyasha was more then confused. Kagome just stared at him.

"I think your daughter has a story for you Inuyasha. Go to her and ask her about how I met you." Kagome then left to her safe spot. To her sacred tree.

Rian could smell his approach, but made no attempt to greet him. _'He promised and he broke his promise.'_ Rian could hear her name being called. She could even feel the stare he was giving her as he looked at all the animals that had come to her.

"Rian, come her please." There was something in his voice that had called to her, making her come at his request. She let out a small growl, telling the animals it was time for her to talk to her father. They left her, all her friends left her, telling her not to take her fathers betrayal so harsh.

Rian jumped to shore then sat cross legged on the back of the river, waiting for her ignorant father to sit down beside her.

"What did you want." She barked rudely. Catching out of the corner of her eye the saddened look that her father gave her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the story your mother told you about how we met?" Inuyasha thought he sounded so stupid, asking his daughter to tell him a story.

Rian took an unsteady breath and recalled her mother's word.

"_There once was a princess who just turned fifteen. Her house was filled with riches. Her family ran a shrine. Her mother, her grandfather, her brother and her cat lived with her in her little mansion._

_When the princess went to school on her fifteenth birthday she found that her cat and her brother Souta had went into the well house, a place that her grandfather had told them not to go. The princess went in also. Looking for her cat that had went in when it knew better. The well in the well house had been sealed, but it was broken when the princess got near the well, allowing a centipede demon to grab her and drag her down in a place that she had never been before. _

_The princess was scared and tried to force the demon to let go of her, unknowingly opening up her miko powers. When the girl was through the well she climbed up, expecting to still be at home, but when she got to the top, she saw a whole new world that she had never witnessed before. The girl was lost and scared until she saw her family tree. She saw Goshinboku. _

_In recognition of the tree she ran to it, hoping to find her home and her shrine. But when she approached the tree, there was nothing but a boy, bound to the tree by a single arrow. The princess walked up to the boy, noticing that he had two little dog-ears on the top of his head. _

_Climbing the tree she saw that he was not dead, but appeared to be sleeping. Slowly the princess reached up and not being able to resist she felt his ears, wondering if they were actually real."_

Rian stopped looking at her expecting father whom looked at her with apologetic eyes. "That's all I caught, then I must have fallen asleep." Rian mumbled

Inuyasha didn't move from his spot, he just looked at his daughter. "The story sounds like it is missing the best part." Inuyasha smiled. He never was good at telling stories, but if it made Kagome a little happier he would have to do it.

'_After the princess unbound the young boy, his eyes bore with hatred, for she resembles a beautiful priestess that had bound him to the tree, for fifty years. He attempted to kill her, but did not succeeded. The next day the princess had broken the shikon jewel, thus creating the adventure of a lifetime. _

_Yet no matter how bad the boy fell for the princess, there was always love in his heart for another woman. The boy betrayed the princess a lot, but each time the princess found it in her heart to forgive the boy, giving him more and more reasons to love her, but the boy was stupid and blind. He didn't want to admit that his first true love was supposed to be dead._

_One day the boy left the princess and her newly acquired friends, leaving them to their deaths. But the princess in all her glory survived, saving two of her friends, but losing a sister, a brother and her love. Though her love did not die, he left her for the woman he so longed to have. But their hearts would meet again, when she found a young Hanyou in a village, ready to be slaughtered. Yet she took the young prince and raised him as her own, caring for him. Under the care of the boy's brother, the stupid boy realized his mistake and followed, hoping she would forgive him one last time. She did, leaving the young prince in the care of the boy's brother's, she left with the boy, became mates and had a wonderful little girl, her mother's princess."_

Rian looked at the ground. She was confused, why her mother didn't tell her that she had adopted another Hanyou. "Father why did mother keep forgiving you?" Rian's question was simple, yet it was a little difficult to really answer.

"I guess because she loved me that's why?" Inuyasha's eyes were uncertain, but he knew he was right.

"Then who was the little boy. What was his name." Rian looked confused.

Kagome walked out of the woods, ready to cut off Inuyasha. Rian couldn't know about her past, about anything. But Inuyasha had told his daughter one of her most kept secrets, but there was no turning back now. "The prince was given a name that was fit for a prince, but that is only a tail. Now come eat breakfast."

Father and daughter stood up, walking to the hut, but Kagome took Inuyasha's gaze as he walked past her, she was hurt and even angry that he had told her daughter of Mitsuaki. Though she didn't know if Inuyasha had really known that she didn't want Rian to she felt a twinge of betrayal. Why didn't he ask her first?


	4. Chapter 4 Seaching

_Chapter Four-Searching_

Mitsuaki sword fought with his father, dancing around, then clashing his fang that his father had made for him. It was a deadly fang, though it had not been given a name yet. In midnight blue writing across the blade it had said 'call of the moon'. But Mitsuaki had not been told the meaning of these words. Finally with the last of the young princes energy and one last blow, Mitsuaki had his father pinned against a tree, the tokijin out of Sesshoumaru's reach, with his son's sword tip pressed against his throat. A sign that once again told Sesshoumaru that his son was not distracted.

Mitsuaki released his father after an approving nod. He knew his father was not as stupid to admit that he had been beaten, but in his conscious he also knew how proud his father was of him. He just wished he knew is she would be as proud also.

The twosome settled down and started to get ready for supper. Mitsuaki saw the full moon rising at the top of its glory. His loved staring at the moon. It was like he found untold secrets written on the surface that no one else could see. Then again he had always felt like that, ever since she had been with him. He looked at the beauty, remembering somewhere in his childhood, being with the woman on a full moon, in his father's garden. The moon's light fell upon his mother making her look like the goddess of the moon herself.

Seeing his son so distracted bothered Sesshoumaru, he knew what his son was thinking of, for he also remembered the night when the full moon fell upon the kingdom and upon the beautiful face of his only real love. The memory haunted him, he felt cursed by the full moon, cursed by its beauty along with hers. He had come to think that time would erase her memory, but it only grew stronger with each new day.

"She was beautiful wasn't she father?" Mitsuaki asked, not taking is gaze off the raising moon.

The question startled Sesshoumaru, not only because he had been thinking the same thing, but also because his son, who had not met his mother for twenty years, was completely right.

"For the lack of a better word yes. Do you remember her well?" It was one of those rare moments in Sesshoumaru's life when he believed he could tell anyone anything, yet none of his secret would be spilled, no matter if he repeated them over and over and over again.

"Not really. Sometimes I get little flash back's of her bathing me, or rocking me to sleep when I was young, but sometimes I just, I don't know guess." Mitsuaki turned his head to see his father's eyes, for the first time since Mitsuaki could remember, glazed over with emotions. The flickered at the movement of the fire, flashed with the light of the moon. His father was always so strong and contained but not at this moment. "Did you love her?"

Sesshoumaru shot his head up at the mention love, he felt bare, almost naked without his barrier. As quick as he could Sesshoumaru put up is protecting wall again, hiding his emotions from the world. "Love is a foolish word. The people you love just end up hurting you." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"I loved her, and yet she was the best thing that happened to me." Mitsuaki knew his father was surprised by the reply but he didn't act upon it. "What happened to her father, why did she leave?"

Sesshoumaru for once was really at a loss of words. _'Why did she leave me?'_ when the answer wouldn't come to him he just ignored the question completely. "Get some rest." Sesshoumaru stood and walked to a near by tree. _'Tomorrow I will find you my love.' _

Mitsuaki didn't want to go to sleep yet, so he moved by his father's side and began asking questions. "What did she look like?" Mitsuaki pushed for answers.

Sesshoumaru groaned. He knew that Mitsuaki wanted answers of her, but how could he explain to his son that he didn't want to talk about her. "Hm." Was his reply, used only to receiving a small growl.

"Father do not ignore me." Mitsuaki was desperate for answers.

"Her hair was black as night, her eyes deep brown. Her body was flawless, her heart was warm and caring." Sesshoumaru didn't like how he couldn't fully explain the beauty of his love. It had been so long.

"But she was human right?" Mitsuaki had always been confused by his father, a pure blood youki, would fall in love with a mere pathetic human.

"Yes she is human." Sesshoumaru's tone was icy, fully of hate. Anger lingered on his lips and he bitterly emphasized the word human.

"What was she like." Mitsuaki was finally getting answers out of the lord and he wasn't about to give up now.

"Very protective of you. Forgiving, misunderstanding. She loved everyone the way they were, but she didn't want to leave you with me." After that brief description Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to another tree. The thought of her was too much to bear. He missed her greatly and his son was not making things any better. When Mitsuaki stood to follow his father he received a death growl. One telling him that enough was enough. Slowly Mitsuaki sat back down. He hated how he could miss a woman that he knew nothing about.

Both son and father sat apart in the moon light, thinking of one person and knowing that if it took all the time left in their lives they would continue searching for her, until the day she was with them once more.


	5. Chapter 5 Encountered

Chapter Five- Encountered 

Rian was confused, so once more after breakfast she headed to her rock, ready to sing about the youki that was strong and true. When she got to the river she was heartbroken to see that the river and risen, covering her precious rock. Shrugging she ran back to the house, asking her mother if she would like to join her for a bath, though the bath would be cold, she knew it was what her mother needed to cool down and get away from her father. Finding her mother had been coming easier and easier. If she was not at the house she was almost always sitting on a branch on the sacred tree. Rian approached the tree, but she didn't say anything, her mother was crying.

Kagome's tears fell like a waterfall. "As quick as he comes, he leaves me again." Kagome looked up to the sky, too sad and angry to sense her daughter right below her. "Oh Inuyasha who have you fallen in love with this time. Who is more important then your family?"

"Mother?" Rian's voice startled Kagome, causing her to growl and spin around, only to find a very depressed Rian. "He left again, didn't he mother?"

Kagome couldn't nod it hurt too much. Tears still fell quietly from her eyes.

"Mother come bathe with me ok. You'll feel better." Rian stretched out her hand for her mother to take. With a loving sigh Kagome took it and together the female Hanyou went to the river to bathe.

XXXX

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. He knew the scent of salt was in the air, and that wasn't what was bothering him, Mitsuaki guessed.

"Father what is it?" Mitsuaki ran in front of his father, causing Sesshoumaru to stop suddenly. He realized how fast he had been traveling and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"I don't know, I guess I was getting restless." Sesshoumaru covered up.

"Ya I guess traveling like this can do that to you." Mitsuaki falsely agreed. He could sense his father's lie, but is it was that unimportant that his fathered lied to him about it, it wasn't worth worrying about.

The two began to walk again. Mitsuaki took note that his father's ears twitched and his eyes wouldn't stop searching that forest. "I hate being a Hanyou." Mitsuaki couldn't help but mumble. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks.

[Flash back

"_I am no father to you, half-breed." Sesshoumaru's cold voice echoed through the air. He didn't mean the words to come out so cold. The child's words just came to a surprise to him. Though he was not the infant's father, he would be raising him. Training him so that the young pup may take over the western lands for him. _

"_If I ever hear that word being spoken to my son again, I will take him away so that he may never have to put up with your hatred. Mitsuaki is stronger then you will let him believe and when you call him half-breed it hurts. Don't you realize that it is the same thing that you have done to Inuyasha? Your brother is trying and trying to please you, as he would try to please his father if he was alive. All you have ever done is make fun of him, causing him to actually believe he is worthless-…"_

"_You're cold. You're bitter and hating. Why are you so idiotic, you told me you would take him in because you were ashamed that Inuyasha was raised so harshly? But you were the one who made him that way-…" Kagome started to piece everything together._

"_Why do you even care?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, staring into her deep chocolate eyes._

"_Because I love my son, and no matter what Inuyasha has done to me, I know that I will always love him." Kagome looked down, covering her eyes with her bangs._

[End of Flash back

Sesshoumaru looked at the ground some of her last word to him. They were hating, so angry, so, so…right. "Mitsuaki, I don't want to hear you say that again." Sesshoumaru paused. He felt a need to explain why he cared so much. "Your mother wouldn't like it." Sesshoumaru moved forward again leaving Mitsuaki in a sudden daze. Catching up Mitsuaki could help but wonder what his father meant.

"But mother was human why would she really care. All human's hate half breeds." Sesshoumaru turned on his son, his voice dripping with anger at the words.

"Your mother wasn't like every other human. She cared for you and every other Hanyou. Every Hanyou but one. I don't want to ever catch you talking about your mother like that when you didn't even know her." Sesshoumaru whirled around and started to walk more east.

Mitsuaki stood there, ashamed that he had made his father mad by taking about his mother that way, but even more ashamed about talking about the woman he loved and that had loved him in such a misunderstanding way.

"Mitsuaki follow me, I have something to show you."

Mitsuaki's head popped up as he strutted towards his father. "Listen closely at what you hear." Sesshoumaru knew that his son should be able to hear it, and he was glad when he saw his son close his eyes and listen to the angelic harmony.

XXXX

Kagome stopped singing, she stretched out her miko powers and send them full force and the sensed two demons just off to the east. "Rian you brought the bow's right?" Kagome looked at her daughter as Rian looked shamefully at the water. "Don't worry about it hun, they probably wouldn't do us any good anyway.

"Why what is it mother." Rian looked into the woods to the west. Stretching out her shallow miko powers too.

"Youki." _'The past.'_ Rian moved slightly behind her mother.

"Why can't father leave when we don't need him?" Rian asked sarcastically. Only to see her mother near tears again. "Mom I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Kagome stopped moving crying, only to recognize that the demons were headed their way. "Rian go to the house now."

Rian looked at her mother like she was crazy. _'What is she trying to protect me from. Mother has never been beaten in battle by anyone but father.' _

"Rian run now!" Kagome whispered, throwing Rian's dress at her and telling her to go. Rian looked at her mother, she could feel the excitement and the terror radiating off her mother, so she ran to the house leaving her mother to her past.

XXXX

"Father why are we going that way?" Mitsuaki noticed the voices stopped singing so what was the point.

"I have a surprise for you, stay close to me or get left behind." Sesshoumaru took off at a full run. _'It is her again, I just know it!' _Sesshoumaru could sense that Mitsuaki was right behind him. His son wouldn't pass him because he didn't know what he was looking for, but Sesshoumaru pushed himself faster anyway.

"_This is not mere conversation, many people feel this way. History repeats it self again. In this ruthless, worth and killing, broken people all around. It's a shame, but it seems to never end." The voice started to sing again, crystal clear as the words echoed through the trees._

Sesshoumaru broke into the clearing, coming to a deep river. Looking into the eyes of his love.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome didn't look up from the water, she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough to fight the guilt of leaving him, or the desire to be by his side once again.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, he couldn't. He could see on the top of her head was a pair of black doggie ears, leaving him utterly speechless.

"Father do you know this Hanyou?" Mitsuaki gathered up the courage to say something.

Kagome head shot up and at dark handsome voice that was left frozen in the air. Her eyes fell upon the eyes, so filled with hate. His eyes were green, spotted with a golden tinge. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, but he wasn't looking at her. She stood in her naked state. The water covered up past her belly button. "Mitsuaki?" Kagome's voice called to her once son.

"How do you know my name wench." Mitsuaki barked.

Kagome stared at her son, eyes filled with sorrow.

[Flash back

_She would have to leave so that he could grow to be as cold and ruthless as the great lord of the west himself was. Another tear slipped, she dreaded that day, and she dreaded the day that her Mitsuaki could one day take her very life, not knowing that she was the one who had raise him until he was of age to be left alone._

[End of flash back

"I see he has become just as cold and hating as you have, Sesshoumaru." Her voice was cold, yet still charming, letting the lords name roll off her tongue.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He was waiting for him brother to run up to Kagome and attempt to kill him and him son.

"Inuyasha isn't here at the moment." Kagome said, her voice full of sorrow as she watched her lord look around the empty clearing. _'He doesn't have time for me.'_ Kagome twirled around, letting a tear slip.

"Stop crying wench and face your lord!" Mitsuaki growled at the naked Hanyou.

"Shut up Mitsuaki! Why don't you behave!" Kagome looked down at the water. "Why won't you just remember me."

"I said face your lord wench!" Mitsuaki growled. Half surprised that his father hadn't step in to silence the woman.

Kagome turned her head slowly, letting her tears cascade for her flushed cheeks.

"Woman, get out of that water, you will catch a cold." Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. He hadn't suspected her to listen to him, but she nodded and crawled out of the water, revealing her backside, causing Mitsuaki to turn around and blush terribly.

Kagome shivered as she got out of the water and put on her warm miko outfit. _'He hasn't changed a bit has he.' _She mocked bitterly, mostly referring to Sesshoumaru. "Would you like to come to my house lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha isn't home and you would be welcomed to stay the night." Kagome hadn't turned around yet, but Sesshoumaru could sense her distress, he could smell the tears that threatened to fall from his miko's eyes.

"Yes." Was all he said, before he bounded across the river. "Mitsuaki come." Sesshoumaru beckoned his…their son. Kagome tensed at the name, letting more tears fall from her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru watched his miko break, slowly he walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist, not stopping her from crying into his chest, but she never did.

Kagome could feel two arms wrap around her. (Sesshoumaru has his arms back…I think he did in 'After the rain' too but I am not entirely sure.) shocked Kagome backed away. There was a time in their lives where she would have put her head on his chest, only to receive a 'wench get off my chest' kind of statement.

Sesshoumaru looked down as Kagome took a step back.

"Mother!" A female voice cried, followed by an arrow, covered with a purple aura. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't turn around in time to grab it. Mentally setting up a barrier to protect Sesshoumaru more then herself.

Rian gaped at her mothers action, more shocked then anything. Slowly in misunderstanding her rose the bow again, read to take another shot.

"You wench!" Mitsuaki, who had been watching the whole scenario quickly, bolted across the river, taking the bow in his hands, ready to kill the young Hanyou.

"Rian!" this time Kagome ran as fast as she to help protect her only daughter, leaving Sesshoumaru alone, to watch as his miko stood in the way of his son's attack.

Kagome jumped into Rian's body, knocking her daughter to the ground, officially pushing Rian out of the way. Just barely Kagome managed to dodge her son's attack. Quickly she stood up, pulling out her katana and faced her son. He smiled and launched another attack, this time at Kagome. Kagome knew she could stop it. After all it wasn't much of an attack, she could have put up her barrier and broke attack but she couldn't risk hurting him, so she let the power hit her, she could feel his sword go through her stomach. If she had been a human still she would have died, but she was a Hanyou know and at that moment, very grateful to be.

"Mother!" Rian scurried over to Kagome as she clutched her stomach. "Mother why didn't you stop him with your barrier mother." Tears fell from her daughter's eyes. "Why didn't you take his life." Kagome eyes fell upon her daughter's face.

"I will not die from such a wound Rian, be strong. Take lord Sesshoumaru and Mitsuaki to the house and feed them." Kagome could see Rian tense and shake her head. Kagome's face twisted in pain, but gave her daughter a stern look. "Do as I say Rian."

Sesshoumaru let a small gasp out when his son attacked the Hanyou. But it was quickly forgotten. _'She didn't even protect herself. Just like she never protected herself from the wolf Kouga. She can't bare to hurt him, she still loves him.'_


	6. Chapter 6 Explinations

Chapter Six- Explanations 

Sesshoumaru followed the reluctant girl down a slim path, carrying Kagome in his arms as he had done twenty years before. Mitsuaki was at a loss of words, not only had she not saved herself, but she also saved his father. A cold ruthless killer had shown sympathy to this half-breed. Was it only because she saved his life, or was there more to the story? Slowly he followed his father, feeling guilty for a reason he had yet to discover.

Rian lifted the mat that they used as a door. Walking her mother's lord to a thin blanket that was lain on the ground, next to the wall.

"Rian, please watch over Sesshoumaru and Mitsuaki. I need to rest and I cannot do so if I must watch over two stubborn males also." Kagome said bluntly, getting two growls from either male in return, but she didn't even flinch. She stared at Rian waiting, then after receiving a hesitant nod from her daughter who went off and started a fire then left to find something to kill she closed her eyes.

"You are lucky to be alive wench, though I wonder why I as not able to slay you with that attack, it only leaves me to wonder why you did not fight back." Mitsuaki's voice was cold, as it was expected to be. Raised by Sesshoumaru the ice lord himself why would it be any different. Kagome reopened her eyes ready to back talk the young pup for being so rude, but knew she shouldn't. It wasn't her place.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl at his son, telling him that it was not time to ask stupid questions, though he was stopped by Kagome's soft voice. "Your memory has failed you Mitsuaki, your powers will not let you slay me unless you know what you are doing." Though it didn't answer the boy's question she believed it was good enough.

"Rest woman." Sesshoumaru cut in. He wanted her to get better. He had questions that needed to be answered.

"Sesshoumaru you know me better then to demand me around. Though I will rest because I know how much curiosity runs though that mind of yours, but don't get your hopes up. I wouldn't be able to answer all your questions. Wake me when my daughter has made a meal would you." Kagome then closed her eyes again, trying to find peace.

Mitsuaki could only wonder who this wench thought she was, talking to lord Sesshoumaru like that and believe that she wouldn't get punished for it. When she was awake he would teach her her place. A bright green flash blinked through the air, coming from Mitsuaki's body and surrounding Kagome's. The blood from her miko outfit disappeared as her wound healed. Leaving not even a trace of evidence that she had even been attacked. Both males stared in awe as her eyes fluttered open and she sighed.

"Your soul remembers me." Kagome looked at her son in remembrance. Her voice was filled with blunt humor as she seen the look on his face. He was shocked and did not understand what had just happened.

"What do you mean wench I didn't do it. I do not posses the powers of a wretched miko!" Mitsuaki panicked. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru sharply.

"You haven't told him Sesshoumaru. You haven't explained to him why humans will shun his presents." Kagome's aura grew in anger.

"Human's will cower in my presents. I am the heir to the western lands. Trained by the lord Sesshoumaru himself." Mitsuaki growled at the female Hanyou in his company.

It was hard to look at Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked away in disbelief. "Stay here I am going to help my daughter." Kagome said sharply, not looking at either one of them. How could he not tell his son that he was a dirty-blooded Hanyou? His mother was a miko, his father, though still unknown to the world was a pure bread inuyouki and yet Sesshoumaru hadn't even told him that he had miko powers?

"Father why do you allow that wench to speak to you in such manner." Mitsuaki wanted to get out of there. He wanted to move on and find his mother. _'Why did my heart reach out and heal her. What was that green light, it seems so familiar.'_

"Why did you attack the young woman?" Sesshoumaru at fist seemed angry, but Mitsuaki couldn't see why.

"She was going to try and kill you. I had to protect you." Mitsuaki didn't know why he was explaining. It seemed very obvious to him.

"The woman would have protected me. I do not need your protection son." Sesshoumaru was still very confused at why Kagome had not protected herself against her son. Though she knew who he was, he was about to kill her. Did she really trust them so much that she willing to put her life on the table?

The mat opened again as Rian brought in supplies for supper, scanning the room for her mother but not finding her. "Where is my mother?" Rian was trembling. She couldn't see blood anywhere, and even if she did she knew her mother could take care of herself, but it was not like her mother to disappear when they had company.

"The woman went to help you." It was the first time Sesshoumaru had spoken to the young girl since they first met.

"Well she didn't." Rian went to leave again. She knew where her mother was no doubt, but a hand was placed on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

"Make the food. I will find your mother." Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl. She looked so much like Kagome. The only difference being the hating attitude and her ember eyes, no doubt both inherited by her father.

"But I know where she is." Rian said harshly.

"Do as this Sesshoumaru says. He has a need to speak with your mother." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his son, not removing his hand from the girl's shoulder. "Help her." He mocked before he walked out the door, tracking Kagome's scent to the Goshinboku.

Kagome sat there on her branch, tears fell from her eyes. She could feel his approached but didn't move. His words wouldn't register in her mind as he called her name. Telling her that he had to speak with her in private but still she made no attempt to move. She was hurt from everyone. She missed Sesshoumaru. She had loved him to an extent, but was pretty sure she meant nothing to him. Mitsuaki's lack of memory and Inuyasha's ongoing disappearances hurt her deeply also.

Sesshoumaru watched, as she made no acknowledgements of his words. Silently he jumped up, resting on the same branch as she. He could see her eyes, clouded with hurt and betrayal. "You have not changed a bit." His bitter tone echoed into her ears, though she barely heard them. She was still stubborn. She still let her emotions run her actions.

"I guess it's the same for both of us." She didn't check her words. She hadn't even thought on answering the statement.

"Is that not a good thing." Sesshoumaru used a softer tone, but it still held the same familiar coldness, sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

Kagome couldn't answer that without more tears spilling. She needed to change the subject and quick. "Mitsuaki has grown, is he as strong as he looks." Kagome looked straight ahead. She wished she had memories of the young boy but she only had those of the few days she raised him.

"He is stronger then he looks, but he has been troubled by a woman for some time now. His isn't using his powers to a full extent and I have not been able to bring them out. He doesn't seem to use them but when your hurt." Sesshoumaru didn't know why he felt so open to talk to this woman. Usually he would say five words then feel as if was talking too much, but with her he could say whatever he wanted. Was it because he once loved her, or because he knew she wouldn't judge him? He didn't know, but he was glad that he could talk to someone.

"Which woman holds his heart now?" Kagome said bitterly. She felt odd. She knew that he was the right age to find a mate. Especially if he is to be running the western lands but it hurt to be so easily forgotten and even easier to be replaced.

"He hasn't a clue. He has faint memories of her when he was young. That's why he and this Sesshoumaru are searching. We look for the woman we both lost." Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to tell her so much, looking at her hoping she didn't catch what he meant.

Kagome shook her head, listening to her daughter's silent calling. Kagome could feel the miko power Rian was giving off calling to her to tell them that she was having troubles. Knowing better then to disturb their talk. "Well I hope you both find her before it is to late." Kagome didn't get who they were looking for. She hadn't really been listening, but at the moment she didn't really care. She jumped off the branch and walked home, Sesshoumaru following her slowly.

XXXX

"You spilt some water on me wench!" Mitsuaki growled at this woman's clumsiness.

"I don't care you spoiled brat. You can leave my house if you wish!" Rian was ready to fill a basin full of water and dump it all over him so he would have something to really whine about.

"You will not speak to me that way-…" Mitsuaki had no patients for this girl, though it amused him how she felt she was free to back talk him and yet still not be afraid of making him mad.

"I can talk to you however I please. This is my house not yours. I don't care if you were Sesshoumaru himself I would still speak to you in the same manner." _'What's taking mother so long. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this brat.'_

Kagome let out a small chuckle from outside the hut. She could hear the two arguing, not knowing what was no doubt going to happen next._ 'The next thing she knows, he will be her almighty youki with a heart so true. I just hope she doesn't make the same mistake I did.'_

"Why do you laugh. It is not right that your daughter treat my son like that." Sesshoumaru was uncertain what this miko found funny in the way the children were acting.

"It is not right that your son talk to my daughter like that, it is plain to see that she is a lady after all." Kagome could read his doubt as if it was written on paper. "Oh Sesshoumaru they remind me so much of what me and-…" Kagome was on a choke of word. She couldn't finish her sentence. It hurt too much. Bringing back memories that burned at her heart.

"Of you and who Kagome?" Sesshoumaru had been listening contently, feeling a wave of her sorrow and distress washed over him.

"No one. Never mind Sesshoumaru." Kagome moved towards the door, but Sesshoumaru stopped her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his body.

"This Sesshoumaru is not so stupid Kagome. They remind you of you and me don't they?" Sesshoumaru could feel her shiver, and sense her arousal spiked. Yet still she looked away from him. Determined for her to see what he meant he lifted her chin with his left hand forcing her, for the first time in twenty years, to look him in the eyes. Kagome was at a loss for words as his eyes called for her. They bore into her soul making her feel at peace. His lips drew closer to hers, longing to kiss her just as much as they had when he first met her in the clearing, when he seen her take the child under her own wing and fend for it, giving him false hope.

XXXX

"Where are you going you are suppose to be helping me!" Rian called out stubbornly. Ready to fling a block of wood at him.

"I am going to find my father! I don't have to help you. I am the heir to the western land and I should not have to help the likes of you!" Mitsuaki stormed towards the door as Rian looked back to the fire.

"Stupid spoiled brat!" she called after him, not looking as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Mitsuaki turned back towards the door and lifted the mat, looking at the two figures in front of him. He watched as his father's lips closed in on the Hanyou's in front of him. He saw his father's eyes full with emotion as they shut. Ready to kiss the Hanyou that stood close to him.

"Father?" Mitsuaki said loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear, but it was Kagome who broke away. Her gaze fell as she pulled her wrist out of his grasp. Taking several steps back touching her fingers to her lips. Sesshoumaru could see her hesitant, wondering what she should do now that she almost betrayed her mate. Looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes once more Kagome found herself apologizing. Quickly she hurried into the house to help her daughter leaving Sesshoumaru and Mitsuaki alone.

"Father what were you doing? You almost kissed her?" Mitsuaki's midnight black hair floated as the wind blew at the side of his face.

Sesshoumaru stood motionless. Letting his thoughts free. _'Is she still so much in love with my stupid brother she cannot see how much I care for her. Does she still turn a blind eye to her mate as he cheats on her behind her back.'_ Sesshoumaru knew his son was coming up to him. He felt his son's shaking hand land on his shoulder, not sure if it was for support or his attention. Sesshoumaru let out a small growl, showing his son that he was listening.

"We should leave father. Please I just want to find my human mother. This Hanyou is twisting your mind somehow, we need to get out of here." Mitsuaki knew his father's expression. His father was confused and thinking about something, was it about the Hanyou. Had she put a spell on his father? _'If she has, she will pay for it dearly.'_

XXXX

"Rian please go get our guest and tell them it is time to eat." Kagome was still shaken and her daughter knew it. Kagome trembled uncontrollably, stopping her daughter from denying her request.

Rian moved quietly to the door. Lifting the mat she could see two tall and strong figures standing in the moonlight. She watched as they talked about things she couldn't hear. _'Mitsuaki, is he able to be my loyal Hanyou?'_ Rian mentally kicked herself for thinking such things, she could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. _'How can I think that about him, he is so spoiled and stubborn.'_ Rian shook the thought and walked up to the other side of Sesshoumaru. Looking straight ahead at the village that lay beneath them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, my mother had requested that I come and inform you that the food is ready. Please come eat." Rian tried to be polite but found it very hard to be something everyone knew she wasn't. Quickly Rian retreated back into the hut. Followed by Mitsuaki who wouldn't admit it, but he was starving and the food smelt wonderful.

"Mitsuaki where is your father?" Kagome asked when Sesshoumaru still hadn't shown up. It had been at least ten minutes already and Kagome was getting a little irritated.

"Why should you care wench. Just stay away from my father-…" Mitsuaki stared to state, trying to protect his father's composure.

"I will do that I want Mitsuaki. I do not have to listen to you, if Sesshoumaru wants me to stop talking to him again then I will, but until he says something I don't care what anyone else says." Kagome cut in. She wasn't sure what she meant when she said again but she didn't really care at the moment. She walked out the door spotting Sesshoumaru instantly. She knew that he heard what she said, even a human could have heard her from the distance he was standing.

Slowly she walked up too Sesshoumaru. She knew that she was pushing it a little bit but she missed him. She knew that she was asking for trouble, but right now she missed being embraced, she missed what Inuyasha had denied her now for so long. "Sesshoumaru-…" Kagome shook her head. It wasn't right to disrespect him like this. "Lord Sesshoumaru, please come in and eat."

"Why did you leave me?" Sesshoumaru stated simply. Kagome didn't know if he meant when she left him a few minutes ago, or if he was talking about when she left him with Mitsuaki. She didn't care. Each was for the same reason.

"Sesshoumaru I-…you don't need me. I have a mate now, and you don't care for me." Kagome took a shuddering breath. She saw Sesshoumaru started to open his mouth so that he could say something but she wouldn't allow it. "Sesshoumaru I love Inuyasha, I couldn't leave him then and I can't leave him now. Why can't you understand that?" Kagome got ready to walk away. She had told him to come and eat and that was what she had come to do.

"Why are you leaving me? It isn't for the same reason as the first two times I know that much Kagome." Sesshoumaru looked at her torn expression. "What duty bounds you now? What is stopping you from sitting here with me in peace, even as friends?" Sesshoumaru didn't understand. The girl he was willing to break his composure for, great kami he was even prepared to kiss her in front of his son and she wouldn't even spare him a second glance. He wanted to give her the world yet she would take none of it.

"My duty, lord Sesshoumaru, is to my mate, to my daughter-…" Kagome frozen then whispered very lightly. "And to _your_ son." Kagome turned around and left with that. She could feel him start to follow, but she knew that their talks weren't over, she didn't want them to be over.


	7. Chapter 7 Regrettably

Chapter Seven-Regrettably 

Supper was quiet, the boys ate in silence, and Rian just stared into the fire, not caring what the males were talking about, but Kagome. Kagome just walked around, setting up one extra blanket on the floor. At first Rian believed that it was because father wasn't obviously coming home tonight, then she thought that her mother wouldn't sleep. Both to her seemed like a pretty predictable guess so she left her thoughts there.

Kagome hadn't eaten anything yet. She just added more wood to the fire, washed dirty dishes, as then stayed out of sight. Rian knew her mother was stressed, thinking it was because of her once again missing father. Her mother was always like that the night he left. She would keep herself busy, then disappear for hours at a time. Returning at the break of dawn, eyes swollen and red from crying, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. But why this night? Tonight was the night of the new moon and even Rian knew that meant her mother would be weak. So why had she left her once again?

'_Rian I will be back in the morning. Please watch over our guests it they need anything. And honey don't be afraid to bark at them. Sesshoumaru won't let Mitsuaki kill you… At least I hope not.'_

The last part was whispered and barely audible, but Rian caught it, and kept it close to her heart.

"Woman, where is your mother?" Mitsuaki barked at the child who was obviously not listening to his father.

"Hm?" Rian's head shot up. "Pardon lord Sesshoumaru?" Rian wanted to avoid the young Hanyou, though he was older then her, he was not smarter.

"Where is the wench!" Mitsuaki picked up his empty bowl and threw it at Rian, but she quickly stopped it in mid air with her advanced miko powers. Her mother told her about how she could control time, even for a fraction of a second. That was how her very own mother had defeated Naraku. Rian played time again, ready to grab the item in mid air, and she did so, grabbing it at light speed as it appeared to the nobles. Quietly she set the bowl on the ground then looked up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would you like to hear a story? My mother always used to tell it to me." Rian was uncertain about the request, how was she to know if Sesshoumaru liked or didn't like stories?

"You stupid girl my father doesn't want to waste his time with a stupid story!" Mitsuaki barked only to be silenced by his father's growl.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to hear the story." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. Her face was outlined by the fires light. Her dark hair the same shade as her mothers. In every way she reminded her of her mother, every way but one. She didn't have his heart.

Rian nodded and looked into the fire once more, starting the story just like her mother had time and time again.

"_There once was a beautiful princess, betrayed by the one her heart so desired. All around her in the final battle she fought for her friends. The power of not only love was on her side, but also time. Her nemesis was a great Hanyou with a name to terrifying to be spoken. They had been fighting for hours. Her love had left her and she did not care if she died long with her friends, bleeding her blood on the same battlefield as her sister, the demon slayer, or her brother the monk. Thing would just be so much simpler that way. But with one last attack and a state of frozen time, the princess drew her katana, digging into the Hanyou and pulling out the remaining fraction of shikon jewel. With one touch of her pure hands the jewel was purified and Naraku lied on the ground in ashes, but to the princess that didn't matter._

_For day's she stayed in the rain, letting the water wash away the blood and tears that she had cried. She sat there until her stomach was dying of hunger and her body was numb from the cold. So she walked to the outskirts of the west territory, to scared to pass the border. Coming across an old rioting village, she saved a soul of a young inu Hanyou. . _

_Once again her life had meaning, she was destined to love the babe and take it in as her own, though she could not do it alone, she knew better then to seek out help. So she walked for several days, gathering supplies for the weak child as she traveled. _

_After stopping by a trickling river she ran face to face with a strong handsome youki, feared and respected by most, but fear was not against her and she found no reasons to leave the baby. So she hung on, her journey lead her many places, caring for a babe that was to be called hers and giving part of her heart and her trust to a youki that would not take it. _

_The day came when the princess of time was forced to leave her strong love. For he could not replace the boy she held in her heart. He wasn't willing to love her like she wanted and yearned to love him. She left the child, leaving a part of her behind so that he could take in, and love it-…"_

Rian stopped, not caring about the interested glances she received by the entertained demons, she couldn't finish the story because she knew that her mother was still troubled about leaving her youki, but she needed to end to story somehow.

"_And she and her mate lived happily ever after, leaving the strong handsome youki to train and teach her son in many ways. Making her son strong. But dreading the day that her son would one day take her life, not knowing it was her love for him that made him a strong and determined fighter. She knew of the challenges he would over come, the mocks of the villagers because he was different. Remembering how the child would be shunned because of his heritage, but to her this didn't matter, she knew one day, he would find her and once again the princess of time would renew the love that was taken away from his heart."_

Rian then looked up. She skipped how the princess mated with her one true love and never thought about her youki prince again, because she knew that it was not true.

"Hm." Was her only response given from the lord as he took in that part of his life from a different light? He gave her a few minutes of silence then read her thoughts. "She didn't live happily ever after did she?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask my mother. She knows the story better then I do." Rian said bitterly, not thinking that he would take it seriously.

Slowly Sesshoumaru rose and walked out the matted door, following Kagome's scent back to the Goshinboku. Though something was different about her, he watched as she watched her twist around with a pair of katanas and defeated her invisible enemies. Sweat was coming off her eyebrow, but she wouldn't stop. As quick as light Sesshoumaru drew tensusaiga and turned around, clashing her katanas with his ken. He allowed her to strike her hardest, surprised when her power pushed him back just a few centimeters. As Sesshoumaru gazed upon the hard working woman as his heart nearly shattered. "Your human?" Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome put down her katanas and turned around, breathing hard.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" Kagome's tone alone made him shiver. She was as cold as the day she left him as a human. "What do you want Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked at the ground not letting her tears fall. She had come here to get rid of her thoughts of him, forcing herself to concentrate on her attacks and blocks, but apparently things weren't meant to work out that way.

"I just wanted to know, did the princess live happily ever after? Did she really not think about her youki prince again?" The question sounded so childish, so easy to answer, but he could hear Kagome gasp.

Pulling herself together Kagome bite her bottom lip in frustration. "Yes she did live happily ever after." Kagome said bitterly. Turning her attention back to her company. He knew she would refuse to answer the second question, but why. Why would she keep denying this Sesshoumaru her heart? Sesshoumaru shook his head in disagreement. Taking a step closer, his body not inches away from hers.

"Did the princess really stop thinking about this Sesshoumaru?" his tone was soft but it demanded an answer, catching Kagome off guard. She could see a tinge of hurt hiding inside his eyes, though she knew that he wouldn't admit it if she pointed it.

Kagome was torn inside._ 'How can I tell Sesshoumaru yes, and still keep true to Inuyasha. I love Inuyasha.'_ She turned her head to the side avoiding his searching gaze."I have to go." Kagome stepped to the side, but he stopped her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back in front of him, tugging her into his body, and hugging her closely.

"Why are you running miko?" he voice was cold but sweet. The words were no more then a whisper to the world.

"I'm not running Sesshoumaru-…" Kagome looked into his eyes, her voice cut of by Sesshoumaru's harsh growl.

"Then why are you leaving me yet again. Is it a crime to give an old friend a hug miko?" Kagome looked back down at his hoari. _'Is that what he thinks of me as. Just a friend.' _

"No I guess not." Kagome reached up and hugged him, holding her hands together behind his neck. She stood there for a good five minutes, holding him for what seemed like one last time.

"Kagome?" his voice was still cold and yet filled with an unknown emotion. Kagome didn't look up. She knew what she would do if she look up. "Kagome?" his hand traveled to the tip on her chin, trying to get her to look at him.

"No please don't Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pushed her head tighter against his chest, tightening her arms around his neck.

"Miko why will you not look at me." Sesshoumaru felt badly, was he pushing her to far? He didn't know, but didn't really care at this point. He wanted her to look at him.

"I am not strong enough Sesshoumaru." Kagome whimpered. Sesshoumaru didn't understand making him very angry. He tipped her head up by force with his hand, staring at her with clear ember eyes.

"What do you mean not strong enough." Sesshoumaru glared at the woman before him but Kagome couldn't move away. She had already feel as a victim, getting lost in his eyes. Her mind screamed for her to back away, praying for someone to break his gaze, but her heart held her there, for that split second she was lost in a faze of lust.

Slowly Kagome raised herself up, enabling herself to be close enough to his lips. Her eyes closed automatically leaving her in complete darkness, but she could tell what was going to happen next. No sooner then when she closed her eyes he lowered his head, touching her lips with his.

Sesshoumaru let out a content growl, holding her to the kiss, tightening his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't back away. He had waited to long for her lips to touch his and he wasn't about to give it up yet. After a mere thirty second, reluctantly he released her lips, taking in a breath, but he wasn't done yet, once he heard her take a breath he pushed his lips into hers once more.

Sesshoumaru could feel a present's walking into the range of his youki senses, but he didn't care, he had her for now and he didn't want to give that up. He deepened the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip until she let his tongue enter her mouth. He tasted her, ending up only wanting more of what she was offering.

Kagome could feel his presents coming closer to where she was. Sesshoumaru nibbled on her bottom lip as she gasped. She knew who was coming but she didn't want to stop Sesshoumaru from holding her. Kagome could sense him with her miko powers that he was running towards her with his human legs, Kagome cried inside and shocked Sesshoumaru with a spark of power, just enough to get his attention. Then Kagome pushed herself away from his arms, regrettably. Staring as Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, let out a small growl then turned to her. She watched him put up the barrier around his heart once more. His emotions hid from the world just like they had always been.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran into the clearing and wrapped his mate in a huge hug, not paying any attention to his brother. "Oh Kagome I am sorry, I forgot it was the new moon tonight. I would have been here sooner but I can only run so fast with these stupid human legs." Quickly without missing a rhythm he kissed him mate. Causing Sesshoumaru to let out a small growl, gathering the attention of his company.

Inuyasha whipped around, spotting his older brother standing in the moonlight. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind his body. Ready to fight if he had too.

"Inuyasha please. Your brother just came by for a-…a friendly visit. He brought Mitsuaki-…" Kagome tried her best to avoid conflict between the two competing brothers.

"Mitsuaki. You mean the brat from twenty years ago is still alive." Inuyasha didn't break the staring contest with Sesshoumaru. "How can he still be alive, and how was he able to put up with _you_ for twenty years?"

Kagome took a step back, picturing her son lying face down in the dirt, his blood escaping from his body. Kagome shook her head, she noticed the image but she knew it was not her son, it was they, Sango and Miroku. Kagome hadn't seen kilala after the neko went off the pay her master one last visit. The memories were painful, Mitsuaki was the only reason she wished to live for back then, and she couldn't lose him. Kagome took several more steps back as she watched Sesshoumaru's eyes divert to her body. Watching her move backward in horror.

"My son will not die Kagome." Sesshoumaru said so cold, Kagome's body went numb. Inuyasha turned around, seeing his Kagome's eyes shadowed in painful memories. He watched as Kagome's body fell into a trance. She kept backing up until her body was press hard against the Goshinboku. She watched, as the memories replayed like a movie in her head. She could envision Sango and Miroku being slain by one of Naraku's tentacles. Miroku was fist, throwing himself in Sango's way, holding on to her tightly as he kissed her cheek.

Kagome's tears spilt, they were rushing down her cheeks, but she didn't try to stop them, instead she turned around and booked it through the forest, leaving behind the two brothers in shock.

After a few minutes Sesshoumaru stepped forward, but Inuyasha stretched out his hand. "She just needs to be alone Sesshoumaru, leave her be, she will be back in the morning when we wake."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why his brother was being so kind to him all of a sudden. It was making him feel sick almost ready to puke. Inuyasha turned around, letting his older half-brother walk behind him back to their loves house.


	8. Chapter 8 Alone

Chapter Eight- Alone 

Rian woke up, startled, expecting and wishing at the same time for her mother to be there to calm her as her nightmares came back. She could see a time filled with scary animals that moved on wheels. Looking around the dark room her eyes fell upon the Hanyou boy that slept on the other side of the room from her. Letting out a sigh Rian stood and walked out the door. She needed to think. She needed to rest her mind and get rid of all these thoughts.

The morning brought a steady chill to her as she looked upon a sleeping village, watching as the moon reflected the image that was lain before her. She was never allowed to go to the village, she always stayed near home and played with Shippou when he took the time to visit. She had heard about when her father was young, and how he was not accepted for who he was. She knew that having a miko as a mother only made things worse. Rian shook her head, why has she so different, why couldn't she go and play just like the other children her age and most of all, why would her mother want to be a half demon like her father. Were they that much in love when she decided to mate with him?

Remembering the nights when she pretended to sleep, feeling the presents of a woman of some sort, but knowing it wasn't her mother. Her father always went with her showing the other woman more love then he showed his own mate. Rian had been caught once, when she went to sneak out of the house to find out who this woman was. She could see light back hair that rested in the middle of her back. The woman looked so much like her mother, but she knew that it was not she, for this woman was human and her mother was not.

Rian didn't let her tears fall as she thought of her father betraying her mother like that. After all Kagome had done for her father he would just give her the cold shoulder, but why? Slowly she made her way to the near by Hot Springs. Dipping herself in, feeling her muscled tense, then relax at the warming heat. "Mother where are you?" Rian looked in the water, staring at the face that looked back at her. She had her mother's smile, her mother's hair and her facial features. She was her mother through and through, but her eyes, her shinning ember eyes she had inherited from her father and she hated them.

Rian sniffed the air. She could feel his presents, but didn't care. She was to busy wading in her self-pity to care if he saw her like this.

"You're up early?" a male voice shot through the air, as cold as ice, but it didn't bother Rian, she was use to it by now.

"Yeah sorry did I wake you?" Rian didn't look up. She just stared at her reflection, wishing her mother would appear, telling her a story of how she could find her youki so strong and true.

Mitsuaki stared at her. She was chest deep in the water, sulking about something. "Not really I just heard you leave." Mitsuaki looked the other way, respecting her like he believed every man should.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too, it's just I wanted to see if my mother was back yet." Rian partially lied, but it was still half the truth.

"I did that when I was little. I would always run to the door expecting to see my mother standing their waiting for me." Mitsuaki cursed himself. What was he so talking so freely to a commoner?

"My father told me a story of my mother watching over a little baby Hanyou." At first Rian could see a slight bit of hope light his eyes, but it soon faded.

"That maybe but my mother is a human." Both children looked down. It was weird being alone with each other and not fighting. Rian stood up to get dressed, causing Mitsuaki to look back. Rian dropped back into the water, blushing. Mitsuaki was also blushing but fought to hide it. When Mitsuaki turned back around Rian got up again and ran into the forest, naked. Quickly dressing into a simple midnight black kimono she stepped out of the bushes, she put her hair in a bun, leaving two long strands of her out, ready to face the day.

Mitsuaki turned around to see her fully dressed. She looked for familiar, and so _'Beautiful'_. Mitsuaki shook his head mentally he couldn't think that about some smart-ass Hanyou. Despite his words Mitsuaki couldn't help but stare.

"You know if you take a picture it lasts longer." Rian said bluntly walking past the gawking idiot.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuaki said nervously. _'I was just caught staring all googlie eyed at her. Please don't say -… no that's impossible.'_

"Race you back to the house!" Rian called already ahead of Mitsuaki half for the way.

"You're cheating!" He called out behind her, but started to run as well.

"I don't care, you should expected the unexpected." Rian laughed. Mitsuaki could run faster then she could, he was father then his father and Sesshoumaru was a full youki.

When Rian saw him pass her she almost burst in anger, stopping time itself. Rian stopped in her tracks, looking as her anger only grew. _'How is he so fast?' _But at the moment Rian didn't care, she could still move when time stopped and she had learnt that so could her mother, quickly as she could Rian ran to the front door, stopped and waited, letting her anger cool off.

In less then two second Mitsuaki was at the house looking back, knowing that he no doubt beat the girl.

"What are you looking for?" Rian was leaning on the doorframe, looking as if she had been waiting for days.

"What? How did you do that?" Mitsuaki looked back than stared at Rian once more. "I passed you, I know I did."

"Well obviously you were wrong, I told you I beat you. Your just a sore loser." Rian almost laughed as his face showed utter confusion.

"I am not a loser!" he yelled at her when he saw a smile tugging on her lips.

"Then stop crying. You're just mad that you were beaten by a girl!" Rian picked up her voice, not caring that their fathers were still sleeping.

"I'm not crying you stupid little girl!" Mitsuaki was growing frustrated.

"I'm not stupid!" rain called in defense.

"Yes you are, you're so stupid that your mother and father don't even want to be around you. They are always leaving you all alone by your self because you are so stupid!" Mitsuaki didn't think about what he was saying. Smiling as he saw her look down in defeat.

"I hate you-… " Rian turned away and started to cry.

"I don't care because I hate you too. You are nothing to anyone, not even your-…" Mitsuaki stopped, looking as he saw the girl staring at the ground, swaggering she fell to her knees, and started to cry. "No Rian, I didn't mean it, please stop crying." He walked towards her, trying his best to cover the cutting of his words.

"Don't touch me!" Rian jumped backward. Her knees where shaking as she stood. "I'm leaving-…" she looked at him and stared at his sorry face. "And don't anyone follow me!" Rian ran away, not looking back, but replaying his words over and over in her head. _'You are nothing to anyone.'_ She ran to her river and said goodbye to the melody of the flowing water, then took off towards the east.

Mitsuaki shrugged it off. _'I don't care if the girl is gone, she could die for all I care.'_ Something in his gut turned, making him feel sick, he could feel the girls blood dripping from his hands, quickly he looked down, but found that it was only the rain, that had just started to pour. He went inside, shaking off the water that had gotten on his black hair. He stared at the beds. He found his father, who still slept, well as much a sleep as he could get, but he couldn't find the male Hanyou anywhere. He sniffed, finding that the only Hanyou had left. _'No doubt when I was talking with the girl at the hot spring.'_

He wanted to wake his father, but he knew better. So he waited for ten long minutes, finally his father opened his eye, staring at his son with expectance. "You have something to tell me?" his father sat up and scanned the room, but saved the questions for later.

"Actually I have a couple." His son admitted, staring into the air in confusion. "First. What do you do when you tell a woman that she means nothing to anyone, even if you didn't mean it to be as harsh as she took it?" Mitsuaki noticed his father frown and zone out.

[Flash back

"_Sesshoumaru, I am all that he has." Kagome said without even looking at the ice lord. _

"_You are nothing to anyone." His cold words cut like knives. He could tell that he had hurt the miko deeply. "Where is that wretched brother of mine?" he was curious where his little brother could be._

"_As you said. 'I am nothing to anyone', I guess your brother thought so too." Kagome let a tear slide. Sesshoumaru had no clue how much his words actually hurt. The small pup looked up at his surrogate mother, growling reassuringly as a single tear hit him on the forehead. Kagome just looked down at him and let another tear fall. The pup started to whimper. _

"_I did not mean the statement to hurt you so deeply miko-…" Sesshoumaru felt a short pain of guilt._

"_Just leave Sesshoumaru, can't you see I have nothing but this pup! Everything that I once knew is gone, I have no friends and no one to help me raise an innocent child that was placed in this world, only to be burnt by the villagers who should have been helping his real mother raise him!" Kagome aura flared her face cold with anger. Sesshoumaru didn't know if it was pointed towards him or the villagers._

"_I will help you." Sesshoumaru offered. "I will help take care of the pup, as my heir."_

[End of Flash back

"Father?" Mitsuaki cooed his name patiently.

"You hope to hell and back that she sees you didn't mean it and she forgives you." Sesshoumaru said coolly. Regretting the time he said the exact thing to Kagome.

"Ok one more question then. What was my mothers name?" Sesshoumaru turned sharply towards his son who was seated opposite from him.

"Your mother goes by the name miko. She is not worth any other title." Sesshoumaru hated himself. He knew it wasn't true. How could he tell his son that the woman he nearly killed was the one who saved him so many years earlier?

"But surely she has some other name?" Mitsuaki pushed. He needed to know who she was.

"This Sesshoumaru said that she went by no other title." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, for the first time since the boy first called him dada Sesshoumaru was frustrated with his son.

"Didn't she ever tell you her name? You to were mates when she had me weren't you?" Mitsuaki knew that Sesshoumaru was his real dad. He could tell by his own scent that he was Sesshoumaru very own son, but his mothers scent had been twisted and-…cold.

Sesshoumaru froze. Yes he was Sesshoumaru's real son, but Kagome was only what he wished to be his mate, but he couldn't have her, he was forced to try and live Kikyou, the half dead wench, though she had had his child she was nothing more to him. It was for that very reason why Sesshoumaru took Mitsuaki to be his heir. He was his son after all and even though Kagome wasn't his mother he wished she couldn't been. "No."

Mitsuaki was confused beyond words. _'No.'_ what did he mean no too.

XXXX

Kagome sat in the middle of a large clearing. She looked down on the graves of her friends. They had not been visited for a while, maybe a week or so. It was amazing that someone visited them at all. Though the confusion was easy to sort out went she heard a small growling sound coming from the tree line. A large neko backed slowly into the clearing growling as she stared into the forest. Kagome lifted her head, sniffing the air, catching the scent of three bear youki. Kagome pulled out her katanas that she had gratefully brought with her, masking her scent she circled the demons ending up on the opposite side of kilala.

Taking three deep breaths Kagome lunged forward, a katana in each hand. She let her miko powers flow through them, turning the black bright blue. Effortlessly Kagome sliced though the first demon, giving kilala the distraction she needed to force herself upon the second. Kagome twisted in mid air, cutting off the third demon head.

Kagome froze. She could hear the growling from behind her, staring at her as if she was the enemy. Kagome turned her head as kilala bolted towards her. Kagome threw her katanas into a near by tree just quick enough to through the big cat off of her. "Kilala?" Kagome cried softly, the demon stopped, then continued nipping at her cloths. "Kilala stop it right now!" Kagome yelled but the cat didn't stop. Kagome closed her eyes and forced her energy out, stopping time. Kagome was shaky and she crawled out of the cat's grasp. Kagome put up a 'no exit' spell on the great neko so she would be able to calm down.

Allowing time to continue she watched as kilala dove forward, being repelled by the ward that had been placed.

"Kilala it's ok. It's me Kagome." The cat stopped growling and listened intently. "It is me Kagome Higarashi. Kilala everything will be all right. You're not alone anymore."


	9. Chapter 9 Learning to Live

Chapter Nine- Learning to Live 

Rian ran faster into the woods the wolf hot on her trail. She didn't know why it was following her or why he kept following her. She didn't do anything to him and yet he acted like he wanted to kill her.

Rian's feet skidded to a stop as she eyed oncoming cliff. Her midnight kimono had been a gift from her mother and now it was ruined. A low growl came from behind her, slowly she turned around. She could see his eyes, ocean blue and his hair was black and in a high ponytail. Rian took a small step backwards as he stepped forward still growling. Her feet were at the edge of the cliff and she could feel the earth crumble.

The ground threatened to give in. The patch of ground where she and the wolf were standing would give in any second now. _'Just focus Rian. Feel the rhythm of time and hold it. Stop it like you would do to music. Just hold it tight.'_ Kagome's words echoed through her head as the training came back to her. Rian concentrated until a ticking sound echoed through her soul slowly Rian grabbed them, opened her eyes and found that time was stopped, though this time intentionally.

Rian took off running. She could already see the cracks begin to form on the out layer of the cliff. Stopped at the outlined crack she turned quickly and grabbed the wolf by the arm, pulling him away as time released itself. The wolf's eyes flew open as he watched the earth where he was once standing fall to the abyss. Rian was panting, backing up slowly so that the wolf couldn't lash out at her without her knowing.

The wolf stood and dusted himself off stretching out one hand. "I am Kouga, prince of the wolf clan that rules over the eastern lands. Thank you for saving my life."

Rian looked over the hand and visibly trembled. Slowly she reproached the wolf and stretched out her hand. "I am Rian." Was all she said as she gripped her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Rian but you are young, where are you parents?" Rian froze. She couldn't just go telling this stranger that she was a run away. He'd want to bring her back and she hadn't even found her mother yet.

"I am searching for my mother." Was all Rian said as she started backing up out of his arm length.

"And who is your mother. Maybe I can help you search. I do know these lands like the back of my hand." He let out a charming smile that made Rian blush. She felt safe with him, safer then she felt with Mitsuaki.

"Kagome t-…" she began, giving a beautiful smile all her own.

"Kagome. As in the Kagome Higirashi!" Kouga broke in. "Your Kagome's little one?"

"Well it is Kagome Taisho married to Inuyasha Taisho, and I am not little anymore." Rian shot the wolf an odd look. "How do you know of my mother."

Kouga was flabbergasted. _'Kagome had married that useless dog.'_ All these years after the encounter with Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the clearing he was afraid to go see Kagome. When he heard that she had had a pup he was certain it was Sesshoumaru's. "Where's your brother?" He asked bluntly ignoring her last question.

"I don't have a brother. I have never had a brother." Rian was scared and shocked at the same time. That was twice now that people had mentioned that she had a brother.

"Oh? How is your mother?" this was weirder then weird. He had always thought that he and Kagome would have a pup together and now here he was talking to her beautiful spunky daughter.

"She was great before 'Lord almighty' came into the picture." Rian showed a disgusted facial feature.

"By 'Lord Almighty' I believe your talking about Sesshoumaru." Kouga laughed to himself. _'So the Lord couldn't keep away from his little crush.'_

"That's him. He even brought his little twerp Mitsuaki. Err the kid gets on my nerves." Rian let out a little laugh. She remembered there little talk before he started to yell at her. His presence was so dangerous and exciting.

"Mitsuaki. That's his heir is it not?" Rian nodded her head.

"That's him alright. Stupid stubborn Hanyou, he thinks he it the next supreme ruler. Well if I ever get my hands around his throat I will kill him." Rian did a demonstration, showing her new friend how she would strangle the heir to the western lands.

Rain started to pour and Rian let out a little shiver. "Come to my cave. You'll be fed and then I can send out a search party to find your mother." Kouga stretched out his hand and watched, as Rian was hesitant. She took her trembling hand and set it in his, feeling his body warmth.

Kagome sat in the rain, in the very battlefield that she had twenty years ago. Kilala sat in her lap, resting and healing the wounds and scares she had gathered from all the years of being alone. Kagome knew that the nekos body was growing weaker. She could feel her fear and her will of life weaken. Kagome also learnt that kilala had a kit somewhere and when she awoke then Kagome was going to help her go back to her kit.

The rain still poured drenching Kagome's face and kimono. Plastering her hair to her face, turning her body numb once again. She remembered it all. The battle the last look in Naraku's eyes as she tore out the shikon no tama and purified his ass at the same time. She had been proud of herself for mere seconds after her accomplishment but things were different now. Kagome didn't know how her daughter was doing or even how Mitsuaki was doing. He had grown up so fast and almost killed her just the she thought he would, he was a cold blood killer and she knew it. He was just like his father.

The hate wouldn't come to her heart though. She couldn't hate Sesshoumaru for what he made her son. She had known what would take place, as did he. They agreed on it too, they agreed that he would stay with the demon lord and Kagome would live her live as a nothing miko Hanyou. Or as known to well a dirty-blooded Hanyou, just like her son was. She wouldn't forget him and that was why she did it. It was why she became a Hanyou just like Inuyasha, so she wouldn't forget her son Mitsuaki. A tear fell off her cheek and onto the sleeping cat. Kilala opened her eyes and looked up at Kagome's crying form. She had changed so much, her hair was so long and her mind strong with the flowing powers of time.

Kilala stood and transformed to her fighting self. Allowing Kagome to hop on as she flew her to a smaller cave in the southwestern part of the western territory. The cave was dark and dry. The fire on Kilala's feet made shadows on the cavern walls.

A small mew was heard past the clashing thunder and the drumming of the rain. A small black and white kitten jumped up and ran towards its mother. Kagome could tell by the kit's black body's size that it was as old as Rian, strong and ready to fight its way into world history. Kagome hopped of and knelt to the ground, stretching out her hand to the small cat. Kilala gave a reassuring growl and the kitten started towards Kagome. One touch of Kagome's hand had drawn out the best in the cat and soon it was on the ground purring like crazy.

"Does she have a name?" Kagome asked in the tongue of the dog. Kilala shook her head no and Kagome frowned. "Could I name her?"

The little kitten growled at Kagome as kilala let out what seemed like a laugh. "I am sorry. Can I name him?" the kitten started to run himself over Kagome's body once again. _'I wonder who that father is?'_ Kagome's looked over the cave. It obviously had been Kilala's home for quite a time now. Scratch marks could be seen on the floor and scorch marks on the wall.

Kagome thought for a second as she though of names that would fit the black bodied neko. "Akuyuki?" Kagome said a name out loud. The kit looked up at her and mewed. Kagome let out a small smile. "Akuyuki. You like that do you?" the kitten purred and Kagome lifted him to her chest, cuddling him.

­­

Mitsuaki had paced the small hut several times. Thinking over apologizes in his mind. Sesshoumaru had left the hut to gather food, leaving Mitsuaki to think over the words he had said to Rian. It was terrible and hard to apologize for something that he wasn't all that sorry for, but his fathers words had gotten the best of him and he had no choice but to find a way to make things better between the young Hanyou and him. She was started to grow on him too, her blunt attitude like she was equal to lord Sesshoumaru himself. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the same reason why his father fell for his mother.

A figure scrambled into the hut watching Mitsuaki intently then dropping a buck on the ground. Mitsuaki didn't move as he thought of Rian. _'How about…Rian I am so sorry that I said that you meant nothing to anyone. You do. Your mother loves you so much and you are so lucky to have one. You mean everything to her and everyone knows it…no that sounds like I am pitying myself.'_ Mitsuaki shook his head violently.

Sesshoumaru stalked up to his son silently and brought out tokijin ready to bring it to his son's throat. Mitsuaki whirled around and pressed his sword up to his father's neck. His deadly glare told Sesshoumaru that he could have been dead by now.

Mitsuaki breathed out and sheathed his sword. "Sorry father." he said a little sad. "I wasn't paying attention." Mitsuaki knew his father could have been dead by now and Mitsuaki could have done it without even thinking.


	10. Chapter 10 Returning

Chapter Ten- Returning 

Sesshoumaru just nodded to his son and grabbed the buck by the back legs showing it to Mitsuaki. "Cook it. The woman of the house will be home shortly, you'll have to explain to her why her daughter is missing." Sesshoumaru looked at the disgusted look on his son's face. He would have laughed, but he could feel the miko's presence approaching fast. "Hurry."

Sesshoumaru stepped outside, staring at the village below him. _'I know this village some where before, I have seen it.' _

"It is the village where I found the pup." Kagome's human body shifted out of the air. "It is why I wanted Inuyasha to built our hut here, so that I would always remember Mitsuaki, no matter what."

"Who are you, you are not the wench, she has a differnet scent, even when she was a human." Sesshoumaru eyed the figure closely.

"You're right, I am not Kagome, nor am I her former self. I am Kikyou's soul. Now that Kagome wished to become a Hanyou, her soul was what I like to call rewritten. Her body was just right for my soul to take over." The ghost smiled.

"Then why is it that you look like a mere ghost wench?" Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, trying to get the image to go away.

"Because she I near." Kikyou got dimmer.

"What about when she turns back to a human?" Sesshoumaru looked more carefully. There was something not right with this Kagome.

"My soul wanders the earth for a night, then returns to her body when she is again a Hanyou. It is not a complicated manner Sesshoumaru." Kikyou smiled as she started to fade even more.

"It may not be complicated, but it is wrong. The wench's former body should remain in the ground, and your soul should remain in hell." Sesshoumaru tried to say, but the ghost had already disappeared.

"It is not like you to talk to yourself." Kagome muttered. She was now standing there, letting the scents catch her nose, a little neko in her hand.

"This Sesshoumaru was not talking to himself." Sesshoumaru cut off. "Stupid wench." Sesshoumaru muttered, not remembering that she could hear him.

"I suppose I should be use to you calling me that shouldn't I." Kagome looking to the hut and sniffed again. "Where is Rian?" worry caught her voice as her words faltered.

"She was, oh how my son put it. 'Worth nothing to anyone?'" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome stepped back.

"It appears they are more like us then we first believed." Sesshoumaru didn't look at her yet.

"Where is that bastard?" Kagome stormed into the hut, but Sesshoumaru didn't even seem to care. She found Mitsuaki kneeling around a caldron cooking something. She bolted up to him and grabbed him by the throat. "You spoiled little brat where is my daughter?" Kagome barked.

"I don't know who you are talking about!" Mitsuaki looked to his father for help, but he knew that he had to do this on his own. Quickly he kicked Kagome in the stomach and twisted behind her. _'He is fast for a Hanyou.'_ Kagome thought, but she grabbed on of her katanas and thrust it up, blocking his attack. Kagome studied her son's sword. _'Call of the moon. It is possible-…'_ Kagome stopped and backed up slowly. _'Call of the moon, cry of the wild. That's the prophecy too all this mess, oh no my daughter is to…'_ Kagome blacked out, her miko powers protecting her from further attack.

"Father?" Mitsuaki called to his father. Sesshoumaru walked in, after standing outside the door the whole time. "Father I didn't do it. She looked at my sword and fainted, I didn't even strike her I swear." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and bent down, staring at her.

"Mitsuaki go retrieve some cool water from the river and bring it back here." Sesshoumaru said, not sounding to worried. Slowly he bent down and attempted to wrap his arms around her, but her bubble rejected him. "Wench it is alright." Sesshoumaru cooed, but her bubble didn't go down. His hands stayed against the bubble, unable to pull away as words echoed through his soul. _'And the call of the moon shall sacrifice the cry of the wild and the world will stop in time itself.' _Sesshoumaru pulled back quickly as the voices died. Slowly he touched the bubble again, panicking slightly as her powers flushed through his soul, speaking to him again. _'The departure of the cry of the wild will be so and nothing shall be at peace, the world will be swallowed in hell itself, accumulated in war and despair, unless a soul full of guilt and the meaning of repentance is to take its place.'_ Sesshoumaru pulled away again. He had no clue what this prophecy meant, he had never come across it but then again he was not from the future.

"Father I have to water." Mitsuaki walked in with a basin of water. Watching as Sesshoumaru just nodded and motioned his son to come forward. Mitsuaki knelt down by Kagome opposite side and stared at the woman. "Rian looks a lot like her, doesn't she." Mitsuaki tried to start a conversation.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru tried again to touch her but the bubble stopped him again. He pulled away to quick to let the words consume him.

"Do you know the woman father?" Mitsuaki looked intently at his father.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru looked at the bubble. Studying it closely.

"How?" Mitsuaki looked at the woman lying in front of him. "She reminds me of someone, but I can't put a finger on it. Do you know."

"If you do not know, then you do not deserve for me to tell you." Sesshoumaru stood and looked for a clean cloth.

"But how do you know her." Mitsuaki didn't hear a growl so he knew his father was just finding a way to put the answer.

"I met her a long time ago. She was a friend of mine and I let her down." Sesshoumaru found a cloth and brought it back to Kagome. Slowly he dipped it in the water and waited for his son to ask another question.

"What did you do to let her down?" The question was quiet, but it was the very one Sesshoumaru was expecting. A small growl came from Sesshoumaru's throat, warning Mitsuaki to back off, but Sesshoumaru knew it was up to him to answer the question anyway.

"I let her believe she meant nothing to anyone." Mitsuaki flinched as Sesshoumaru tried again to reach Kagome, but ever time he touched the bubble the prophecy echoed through his head. _'This isn't going to work, she won't respond to me.'_ "Mitsuaki, try to dab this on her forehead." Sesshoumaru demanded while Mitsuaki took the cloth and obeyed, picking up the cloth he touched to barrier, jumping back in pain.

"The wench zapped me!" Mitsuaki stared in surprise.

"It looks like she does not wish for us to help her." Sesshoumaru said as if it was a defiant answer.

"Who cares the bitch just zapped me, she can die and burn in hell for all I care." Mitsuaki wanted to kill the woman that was hiding beside him. Another deep growl came from the lords throat as he gave his son a death glare.

'_If only he knew who this woman was. The one who saved him, the one who gave him the hope to live, even if it was just the smallest light of hope.'_ "This woman will not die like this, nor will she die by your hands." Sesshoumaru stood and signaled the Hanyou to do also. "You are to hurry to the east and find small Rian. Then meet back here." Sesshoumaru stared at the confused half demon. "If this woman dies before you come back, I will have your hide."

"What is she to you anyway?" Mitsuaki growled and started to sit down, quickly Sesshoumaru withdrew tokijin and had it at his sons throat, he was not afraid to kill his son, not when the life of the woman he loved was on the line. Sesshoumaru could hear Mitsuaki gulp and back away. "Yes lord Sesshoumaru."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Rian awoke late in the day, looking on the fur that was lying on the ground. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"You are in my quarters. You have finally awakened." A male voice echoed through the shadows.

"Who are you, where is my mother?" Rian could feel fright rush through her body.

"We are going to find your mother. My name is Kouga, prince of the eastern lands. You came her looking for your mother Kagome." Kouga stepped out of the shadows and Rian relaxed a little bit. She remembered now.

"But what if my mother is not here?" Rian said worried.

"My wolves have spotted her on the edge of the eastern borders. Some describe her differently then others, but she is Kagome Higirashi all the same-…"

"Her name is Kagome Taisho and she looks as any Hanyou looks." Rian snapped.

"Kagome would not become a Hanyou, no matter if she truly was in love with that half breed-…"

"That 'half breed' is my father now if you will excuse me I will like to return home so that I may ask for help from that half breed and lord Sesshoumaru." Rian stood and received a low growl from Kouga.

"I cannot let you do that, you see you look so much like my Kagome, and I happen to be in need of an heir. My last mate died with pup and I have no one to take on my kingdom." Kouga said greedily. Rina freaked out, she bolted to the other side of the room, but the wolf just blocked her way. She slowly tried to back away, but he followed her every step of the way. Soon he had her backed right to the wall, unable to go from side to side without risking being caught.

"My father will find you, you will lose your life for this!" Rian panicked and jumped to the side, feeling a rough hand grab her and the waist. Kouga's strength forced her to the ground and she could feel his lust and desire. He had her on the ground, his weight kept her there, unable to move. Rian let out a high pitched scream, letting her powers lose as the movement of time froze. She could see Kouga on top of her, taking almost all of her strength not to puke she slipped from underneath him and ran out the cave.

She was a good way from the cave before she released time. With her scent masked she knew it was only a matter of time before she was out of the eastern lands. If only she knew the way she came from. She could pick up no scent that told her which way to go.


	11. Chapter 11 Tests

Chapter Eleven- Tests 

Rian moved swiftly through the packed forest, fear and love driving her. Her dagger hung at her side. _Cry of the wild_ was the words that were engraved into the blade, every time she had asked her mother about it her mother would change the subject making up some stupid excuse that she needed to get some more water or something stupid like that. Rian knew that it was important, she often over heard her mother talking to her father and telling him that she was in great danger, but as far as her mother could see, walking alone at night was dangerous.

A stick cracked within the woods and Rian froze. She started to shiver from her toes to her claws. She looked into the forest, studying anything and everything until her gaze fell over a still figure. Rian's ears perked up as she took note of the demons form. He was taller then she was, but a few inches. His eyes were emerald and gold, making Rian melt, she thought about what her mother told her about a youki strong and true. He took a step forward and Rian stepped back more startled then scared.

"Who are you?" Rian's voice crackled as she said the last word, he stepped out of the shadows. His deep black hair and his black eyes now shining as he stood in the light.

"You forget me already wench?" Mitsuaki's words sounded bitter, but there was more to the bitterness, it was like hurt combined with bitterness.

"I wish. Why are you here if I don't mean anything to anyone?" Rian didn't let the tears that were welling up fall.

"Trust me. It was not in my schedule to come see you." Mitsuaki turned around and started to walk away. "Your mother is not well, come so me and my father can leave and search for my mother."

"Well I am sorry, but I don't even know where we are!" Rian snapped.

"I know, I would never expect you to know where we are, if I was to count on you I would had probably died already." He stopped and looked at the ground, listening and finding that she was not moving. He turned back around to snap at her, finding her on her knees crying. "Oh what is it now wench?"

Rian didn't answer, but she didn't move either. After several second of them just standing there like idiots Mitsuaki started to walk back to where his father was.

"What do you care anyway, its not like you care whether I live or not." Another snapping twig made Rian look up, seeing Mitsuaki standing in front of her growling. Rian was taken back, but then realized he wasn't even looking at her. Slowly she turned her head and frowned at the pack of wolves that were behind her. Rian jumped up and started to growl fiercely, bringing out her dagger.

"So you decided to stay here in the south. Well that is good news, I was starting to get lonely." A voice echoed around the trees.

"You leave her alone!" Mitsuaki growled and put himself between Rian and the pack.

"Awe look Kagome's little girl has a boyfriend." The voice taunted.

"He is not my boyfriend. I don't even like him." Rian turned around and face the opposite way and scanning the trees.

"He sure is protective of you, but no matter, I will still have you my dear Rian." The way the voice said her name made Mitsuaki growl.

"Come out you pervert so I can slit your throat and watch you bleed." Mitsuaki backed into Rian and looked around, never truly letting his eyes leave the pack.

"You are so violent and I also know your scent. You are that pup that stopped her from becoming my mate. You are the heir to Sesshoumaru's land aren't you?"

"Show yourself you coward." Mitsuaki barked he wanted to know more about his mother.

"She wouldn't let me kill you so she decided to go with Sesshoumaru. That pitiful girl and then she left you there with Sesshoumaru didn't she, your very own mother left you so that she could go and mate with another hanyou."

"I said show yourself!" Mitsuaki growled as he felt a large wave push through his body. The woods because misted with green light but Mitsuaki ignored the mist and looked through it, in red he could see a man standing on a branch staring down at them.

With a twist in the air Mitsuaki kicked the demon in the head, knocking him off his branch.

One the ground Rian backed up, having a large wolf jump at her as she let out a scream. Within seconds Mitsuaki was fighting the wolf off, and killing it. He grabbed her by the waist and jumped into a tall tree, setting her down and staring evenly into her golden eyes. "You alright?"

Rian was still in shock, but she managed to nod. "I think so."

"Good now stay out of the way so I can protect you." He grumbled the response before he jumped down and circled the wolf demon.

"Now tell me little pup. How does your father feel about his love leaving him for his own brother?"

"Shut up about my mother will you!?" Mitsuaki lunged at him, cutting his leather armor with his ken the raising it back up, ready to strike again.

Rian jumped down and ran to the wolf before Mitsuaki could bring down his sword. "Stop it!" Rian jumped in front of Mitsuaki and fought off his ken with her small dagger. The iron collided and the air became still. Then the power shot out of them and green and pink poured together.

The wind increased and the trees began to whisper. The sky flashed black then cleared into a light blue. "What was that for I could have killed him and now he is able to fight again, I told you to stay out of this!" Mitsuaki snapped at the girl's stupidity.

"He doesn't deserve to die!" Rian cried out.

"He was going to rape you!" Mitsuaki argued back.

"But, this is not your fight!" Rian fought back, pushing the dagger towards the stupid male dog.

"He tried to kill me when he first met me, so this is now personal."

"But he loves my mother. He should die just because he loved my mother." Rian reasoned, not realizing that the wolf was up behind her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her forcefully.

"Let her go now!" Mitsuaki moved towards him, but the wolf moved his ken towards her neck and let out a challenging growl.

"If you want to fight me for her it is to the death boy, and I will not loose another woman to a spoiled brat like you."

"You're on, let's finish this-.."

"No Mitsuaki!" tears were in the female hanyou's eyes. "Please leave me be." She turned her attention towards the wolf. "Kouga, can I just say good-bye?" she pleaded him until he agreed. She was release and the wolf pack surrounded them all. Rian said a few words in her head and grabbed the tip of Mitsuaki's sword, pushing it against her skin till it punctured. Her blood rode up the blade until it was completely red, the she healed herself and walked over to Mitsuaki, smiling at him as she hugged him.

"Your sword will track me, but you can't do this alone, go get your father, swing your blade towards my mother and she will be saved." Rian looked up into his hazel eyes and stood on her tippy toes, kissing him softly then quickly pulling away, watching as a small blush rose onto his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12 Race against the Sands

_R Chapter Twelve- Race against the Sands_

Mitsuaki stopped, and looked up at the hut where his father and the woman were. How was he to tell his father that _he_ possibly needed help? Though he was a hanyou he was stronger and better at fighting then any full blooded youki out there. The direction of the wind changed and he knew now that it his father tried he would be able to catch his scent, so Mitsuaki jumped up the hill and landed gracefully in front of the door.

There was no movement in the small hut. No one was talking or walking around. There wasn't anything but the breathes of two demons. Mitsuaki opened the door a tiny bit, only to be thrown to the side by a blur of red.

A deep growl sounded from the other male's throat and Mitsuaki knew that the other male was a hanyou. Mitsuaki let out a growl of his own and faced the other hanyou. His silver hair was draped over his shoulders like a curtain, his golden eyes reflected hatred, and the color was just like his fathers, though a bit dimmer, but his eyes also reminded him of someone else. Someone who he could not fail.

"What did you do to her!" the other hanyou barked, standing in front of Mitsuaki and staring at his steadily.

"To who?" Mitsuaki answered calmly.

"Rian you idiot. Her scent is on you and so is the scent of blood. Dammit where is my daughter." The hanyou leaped into the air and made a mad dash towards the younger demon.

"I didn't do anything to her, but if you want to know where she is some stupid wolf took her." Mitsuaki said at ease, dodging the attack gracefully.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, looking at Mitsuaki, studying everything about him. Finally he was brought back from his past memories of his beloved Kikyou and grumbled. "What wolf?"

Mitsuaki shrugged and thought for a second, trying to remember exactly what Rian had called him. "I think Rian referred to him as Kouga but-…"

"Kouga! Why that slimy, vile son of a whore." Inuyasha growled, quickly grabbing Mitsuaki by the garment and held him up. "Where did he take my little girl!?"

"Let the boy down Inuyasha, he has done nothing wrong to you." A voice spoke calmly behind him.

"The young idiot lost my daughter now stay out of this you stupid bastard!"

"Leave my father out of the conversation-…"

"He is my father too, you imbecile."

Mitsuaki let out a small yelp as the sword at his hip pulsed violently. The pulse wandered through Inuyasha's body, forcing him to drop the boy.

"What the hell was that!" Inuyasha snapped.

"It was my sword you stupid half breed-…"

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you brat."

Mitsuaki let out a heartless laugh and looked at his father who stood in the door way. "He is wasting my time. I need your help and the help of the wench inside."

"That 'wench' is my mate and your hostess, so watch your tongue young'n."

"The mutt is right Mitsuaki. Treat your hostess with respect."

Mitsuaki bowed his head in respect and wandered into the room, looking upon the expanded bubble around the fallen miko. He looked down at his ken and it pulsed once more, the red color dimming. He hit the bubble with little force and watched as word of a prophecy dispersed.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and her gaze fell upon the young hanyou that sat before her. "Where is Rian, what have you done with her."

"For the last time I did nothing to her, but I need your help, I need all of your help I think we are about to go to war with the Eastern lands."

"Why is that Mitsuaki?" Kagome let out a small growl.

"Because some wolf has made a claim on your daughter as his potential mate." he watched as the woman's face filled with hurt and anger. She stood abruptly, ignoring the pain in her legs as Sesshoumaru came to her side, ready to aid her.

Inuyasha walked in and stared at the two a growl exiting his throat in jealousy. Sesshoumaru looked at, but did not remove his arm that was placed around Kagome's waist.

"Stop acting so childish Inuyasha he was just helping me." Kagome said calmly. _'Something you do not to anymore.'_ Sesshoumaru could sense her distress and tightened his grip around her.

"We have to hurry before I am not able to track Rian." Mitsuaki said bluntly as he turned to walk out the door, stopping in front of this Inuyasha person he let out a small growl. For some reason he remembered that he hated this hanyou, though not remembering why.

"Mitsuaki do not waste you breath on him." The growling didn't stop though.

"Mitsuaki behave your self." Kagome snapped, watching as Mitsuaki's ears dropped and flattened against his head in shame at the woman's disapproval.

Sesshoumaru watched amazed at how well Mitsuaki's demon side still listened to Kagome's voice.


	13. Chapter 13 Recognition

_Chapter Thirteen- Recognition_

Kagome smiled as Mitsuaki's ears drooped as at her scowl. She had forgotten how well he had once responded to her disapproval. Quickly she walked out the door, followed by Mitsuaki and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha growled and gripped his half brother arm tightly. "Don't you dare touch her Sesshoumaru! She isn't yours and all you offer her is pain so leave my mate alone."

Sesshoumaru stood there calmly. "Then why don't you join us Inuyasha. I am sure since she is your daughter you will have no say against it. Or are you to busy to care for your daughter?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head shamefully. "You know that isn't true Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Good now come join us. You might need to explain things to your mate." Sesshoumaru left the hut, catching up with Kagome and his son with Inuyasha not far behind.

Kagome didn't need to look back to know that Inuyasha had decided to join them. It had been no doubt Sesshoumaru's idea. It didn't seem like an Inuyasha thing to do, deciding to spend time with his family, no less his mate.

She was surprised and almost dumbfounded when Inuyasha found the courage to walk beside her. He didn't say anything, but Kagome was glad that he wasn't telling her what was on his mind. She really didn't want to hear about another female.

'_And to think, there was a time when I was all he wanted.' _Kagome's black ears fell a little, subconsciously showing her grief. Though no one seemed to comment on it, everyone noticed. Inuyasha looked at his mate, knowing she was probably thinking about little Rian right now. That was all that he could think of at the moment, well that and-…

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru broke Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Hn?" Inuyasha replied grumpily.

"We should make camp for tonight." Sesshoumaru said orderly.

"No we should keep walk-…" Inuyasha was about to starts bickering again.

"I think making camp sounds good too Sesshoumaru, it is getting a little dark and I am afraid I am getting a little tired as well." Kagome agreed trying to get rid of the argument that was about to happen. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"Am I the only one who even cares that my little girl is missing?" Inuyasha snapped at the group who had stopped to for the night. Kagome twisted her head and glared at Inuyasha, letting her anger grow so she could let all her sadness out.

"How DARE you tell me how much you care for our daughter!" Kagome shouted at the idiot hanyou. "You were barely there for her half of her life and now you are telling ME how much you care for HER!" Kagome's face was now beet red as she took another breath. Sesshoumaru and Mitsuaki just looked at the couple as if they knew everything already.

Kagome threw down her equipment and stormed off towards the woods.

"Where the hell do you think your going wench?!" Inuyasha followed after her.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome shrieked as she continued her walk towards the forests. "I am going to get some wood."

Three hours had past and the fire was nicely light while all the males had eaten Kagome had still not returned from 'gathering wood' and Mitsuaki was getting uneasy as his father and the hanyou continuously stared at each other.

"Mitsuaki." His name snapped his head up, looking at his father who had still not broken his eye contact with the other hanyou. "Go follow the woman, make sure she is still alive."

Arguing would have done no good since his father wasn't paying attention to him anyways. "Yes father." Mitsuaki bow his head out of habit and started off at a walk into the woods.

The woods were dark at this time and nothing could he heard. Kagome's scent was easy to follow, though he had no idea why she would want to spend so much time in these woods anyways. He felt awkward, almost like he was stalking his prey, but this woman wasn't what he was looking for.

Kagome sat in the clearing, tears flooded her eyes, yet they refused to fall. Something kept telling her that it would be alright, and that Rian would be ok. She had fought off many demons this night, and it didn't surprise her that another presents was coming closer, who could blame it. Sitting there 'defenseless' like she was now, she would no doubt attract male youki.

Mitsuaki entered a clearing and his eyes skimmed over the woman, she just sat there seeming to be unaware of the world, but there was something more. Her ears were flattened against her head, her face looked up at the moon and the moon returned the favor. Mitsuaki's eyes gawked at the woman who reminded him so much of his mother at that moment. The moon filled her eyes and shone upon her face, revealing everything about her, her mood was sad and filled with regret. Her stance was relaxed yet not unwary. She was paying attention and she could also sense everything that was going on in the dark forest.

For what seemed like forever Mitsuaki just stared at her, and then her body turned and Mitsuaki could tell she was annoyed.

"Miko-…"

"Mitsuaki, watching me is not a polite thing to do. There are other ways of getting someone's attention." Kagome turned her head and stared at him with big brown doe eyes.

"I was not staring at you." Mitsuaki mumbled he never was as good as a liar as his father was, but right now he decided that it didn't matter. "My father has requested that you return to camp-…it is getting late." The thought of asking her if she knew anything about his mother had crossed his mind many times before, but it was when she was like this, staring into the moon light, that he had to wonder.

"If you have a question for me, please don't wait to ask it." Kagome still faced his, her eyes shone with and unknown emotion that he knew he had to get to the bottom of.

"Miko I have no question that you are worthy of answering, pathetic wench." Mitsuaki flatted his black ears and snarled.

"Suit yourself, but I will not move until you ask your question." Kagome seemed to make herself more comfortable, making Mitsuaki wonder how long he had been out 'looking' for this woman.

"Alright, I was just wondering,-…well-…if you knew my mother?" the question seemed hard fro Mitsuaki to ask, it was like he knew nothing of her and yet he knew that she was important.

"Yes." Kagome answered easily, though more tears seemed to fill her eyes, Mitsuaki didn't notice. His hope overwhelmed him, he had waited so long to get real answers about his mother, and of all people in all places this woman was going to tell him about the one woman he had been thinking about.

"May you tell me more about her?" Mitsuaki sat besides her waiting to hear why his mother had left him.

"What mother would you like to know about, the one that gave birth to you, or the one that gave you to Sesshoumaru?" Mitsuaki stared at her in shock. He didn't know that he had two mothers-…

"I guess I will tell you of the one who gave you to Sesshoumaru, you see I know her a lot better then I knew Kikyou." She watched as he just nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Kikyou? Was she my real mother's name?" Mitsuaki pointed the question more to himself then the Kagome.

"Yes, but I am afraid she die shortly after your surrogate mother adopted you. Did your father not tell you anything of her?" The hanyou shook his head then corrected him.

"Well he did, but he would never tell me who she was or why she left, he said he didn't know, he also said that he called her miko."

"Yes your father seemed to never have learnt her name, he was always bickering at her, telling her she wasn't worth his time, that she wasn't worth a name." a confused look appeared on Mitsuaki's face."

"Let us start from the beginning. After your mother had defeated Naraku, she set out looking for a reason to live then she happened to find you in a small village. The people were going to burn you alive so she took you in and cared for you. After a while later, you were growing and she happened to bump into Sesshoumaru, who looked at you and decided to take you in as his heir. Then there was a fight between your mother and Sesshoumaru so your mother left him, returning to the one she loved."

"Did she know that my father loved her?" Mitsuaki frowned at such a short story.

"Well-..." Kagome's voice turned to a mild whisper. "No."

"Then why did she leave me?"

Kagome looked down to the ground, the tears in her eyes still hadn't fallen, but Mitsuaki knew that there were going to anytime soon. "She was afraid, she was not strong enough to raise you, and she couldn't promise you the life that Sesshoumaru could. Trust me Mitsuaki your mother would have never agreed to leave you if she didn't think it was for the best."

Mitsuaki nodded, he finally could cross off one question that had been bugging him since she left, now there was hope for the second. "What was her name?"

Kagome frowned. She could not just tell him that she was the one who gave him up. She felt like it was betraying everything Sesshoumaru had worked for. "That is not for me to tell Mitsuaki, but believe me, when you are ready to remember you will know her name."

The two-some started to walk back to camp, reaching the brim of the forest until Kagome could hear the voices of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Why do you do it Inuyasha, do you wish for your mate to leave you?" Sesshoumaru asked as kindly as he could, the thought of his brother hurting the one he cared for tore him apart.

"Kagome would never leave me, I have done nothing wrong?" Inuyasha puffed up his chest and glared at his brother, challenging him.

"You mean how you never spend time at home and you are always off visiting Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru could already sense the presents of Kagome and his son, but he decided to continue. "Do you not love Kagome and Rian?"

"Of course I love my little Rian. I love Kagome too but-…" Inuyasha paused, thinking of how he could put something so complicated.

"But-…" Sesshoumaru pushed on, knowing Kagome would be dying to hear the rest.

"But I don't lover her like I loved Kikyou, she had changed, she is a hanyou now.-… and w4ell hanyou's don't love like a human does." Inuyasha finished, unsure that what he said made sense.

It was that time where Kagome decided to pick up some wood and continue on her way, back to the fire place. At first sight Inuyasha jumped up and ran over to Kagome, holding her as tight as he could while she just stood there with a pile of wood in her hands.

As soon and Inuyasha let her go she continued as if nothing had happened, setting the wood in the fire then sitting down and staring into the flames. The flames danced hypnotically as her eyes attempted to follow their rhythm. She listened faintly as Inuyasha tried several times to start a conversation. Glancing over her shoulder Kagome caught Sesshoumaru staring at her intently.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered, just so Sesshoumaru could hear her.

His eyes flickered and looked away, so she waited to hear what he had to say. She made a promise to herself that she would wait as long as it took until she got what Sesshoumaru was thinking out of his mind and into words.

Kagome did what she promised, though it took her half the night. She watched one by one as Inuyasha and Mitsuaki slept silently. Quietly she put a few more pieces of wood in the fire, listening to the cracking that took place inside the wood. "What is it you wanted my lord?" she mumbled again, watching as he stood up and walked away. Kagome stood abruptly following him as anger rolled off her body.

When they were out of ear shot Sesshoumaru turned gracefully and stared at Kagome in ease. "You wanted to speak with me?" he said coldly, no emotion was held in his voice.

"No I didn't want to speak with you. It is you who wanted to speak with me!" Kagome snapped anger still in her voice.

"I never said I wanted to speak with you." Sesshoumaru said hoarsely staring at Kagome through his amber eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Is there anything you wanted milord?" Kagome said respectfully.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. He just looked at her as the moon engulfed her, shining around her revealing her beauty. A slight growl came from his throat as he gripped her by the shoulders softly and pulled her into his chest. "There is something I want miko, but I can't have it." He looked into her eyes, revealing his wanting his yearning for her.

Lost in his gaze Kagome let her chin tip up, not noticing as he lowered his head letting their lips connect releasing out a content growl.

"Kagome?" a male voice questioned behind her. She was going to pull away, but her body wouldn't let it, she could feel Sesshoumaru deepen the kiss, oblivious to the presents of his brother standing in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru, let her go!" Inuyasha shouted, bring up Tetsusaiga, he ran towards his brother, rage showing in his face.

Kagome broke away and grabbed Tensusaiga, blocking Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha stumbled back, staring at Kagome unexpected movement. "Kagome? You would rather be with him then with me?" Inuyasha looked at her through hurt eyes.

"Are you surprised brother?" Sesshoumaru gloated. "You did after all tell her you didn't lover her like that."

"Both of you stop it!" Kagome whispered, she couldn't stand the hurt look in Inuyasha's eyes. Letting the sword drop she walked away, back to camp. Tears stung her eyes as she rammed into Mitsuaki. She didn't care though, she just cried in her sons arms, not knowing what else to do.


	14. Chapter 14 Wishing you to Wish for me

_Chapter Fourteen- Wishing You to Wish For Me_

Mitsuaki stood motionless as he slowly wrapped his arms around the crying woman's form. He had come because he noticed the everyone had disappeared and weren't around the fire like they had been when he fell asleep, but he didn't expect to be holding the woman who was causing his father so much misery.

"I told you not to go near her Sesshoumaru. She doesn't need someone to act superior over her." Inuyasha growled, pushing Tetsusaiga forwards in attempt to meet his brother's face.

"I didn't go near her little brother, she came to me." Sesshoumaru challenged.

"I told you not to touch her. Kagome isn't one to start touching people." Inuyasha glared at his brother, the only thing keeping him from tearing him apart was the fact the Kagome would never forgive him.

"If that is all you are worried about I want to get back to finding my niece." Sesshoumaru said slightly bored.

"I don't think so, you will not be accompanying my mate and I on this mission." Inuyasha glared. "Rian is our child and my responsibility."

"If I am to go, Mitsuaki goes with me. I know as well as you do that without Mitsuaki you cannot find your precious daughter. I will not have Kagome go through the pain of losing all of her family because of you." Sesshoumaru lashed out, watching as guilt accumulated Inuyasha's face he hesitated for a while, weighing the pros and cons.

"So be it, but if you touch her again Sesshoumaru I swear I will kill you and you son." Inuyasha's words were made in promises, carved into his very soul. "I will not have my mate's mind twisted in the false love you show her." Inuyasha began to walk away, trying to control the jealousy that grew within him.

"I am not the one offering false love little brother. You should not give her false protection when you don't care for her that way." Sesshoumaru called from behind him. 

Inuyasha continued to march back to camp, finding Kagome asleep in Mitsuaki's arms, her face tear strained and her breath shuddered. He shook his head. Why should he care that she was crying in someone else's arms, she had always done that to him, finding someone else to comfort her when he was clearly there.

"You know I hate to admit it but my father is right. If you care so much for this Kikyou person why do you stay around this woman?" Mitsuaki said slowly, not quite sure if he wanted to get into the middle of this. "I mean isn't it just hurting her more in the fact that she changed for you and you don't even accept her-…" Mitsuaki heard a growl and stopped talking.

"She didn't change for me, she changed for-…" Inuyasha stopped. What could her say to the young pup. 'She didn't change for me she changed for you, so that no matter what she would never forget the fact that you were a dirty blooded hanyou. So that she could live with the same pain that you were forced to carry.' Inuyasha sighed. "Never mind pup." Inuyasha finished.

Mitsuaki began to get anxious. If the woman knew so much about his mother, maybe this hanyou did as well. Inuyasha could hear Mitsuaki take a deep breath so he prepared himself for another question, but no matter what he would never be prepared for what the young pup asked him. "Did you know my mother?"

Inuyasha froze. How was he to answer that one? 'Yes I do, you see your mother is the one you are holding in your arms.' Inuyasha mentally shook his head. He couldn't say that, but he couldn't lie to the pup either. "Yes" Inuyasha forced out quietly.

Mitsuaki exhaled slowly. Trying to remember what the female hanyou had told him. "Which one, the one who raised me or the one who gave birth to me."

Inuyasha's breath caught. How did he know about Kikyou? "Both." He wheezed out, exhaling his breath quickly.

"Both?" Mitsuaki said amazed. This must have been why his father had brought him here, to find out more about his mother without telling him. "Do you know their names?"

He heard the old half demon laugh at him. "Of course I did. Almost everyone did after she defeated Naraku."

"Naraku?" Mitsuaki asked quietly. He closed his eyes.

[Flash Back

"He shall not die, I will care for him, and I will take him out of the village!" Kagome said determined.

"Heh, you are you to act as his mother, you strange girl." The woman spoke up again. The rest of the crowd grew quiet, waiting for her answer.

"I am a traveling miko and the slayer of Naraku himself." Kagome stood with pride among the villagers each started to mumble of her claims.

"If you are such then prove yourself!" one of the men cried out again.

Kagome just nodded and raised her bow, letting her miko powers flood into the arrow. She released the string and the arrow soared with her power to the ground, flaring on contact, then dying. Looking up at the villagers she could see them mumbling between themselves once again. Kagome took the advantage she slowly crept out of the Village Square.

[End flash back

"Yes Naraku was your mother's greatest enemy, well actually all of our greatest enemy. Even your father was at ends with him, but your mother. She despised him more then anyone she killed him you know."

Mitsuaki shook his head at the older dog and frowned. "What was my mother's name? The one who raised me?" Inuyasha's shoulders slumped he refused to lie to his young boy. He took a deep breath trying to answer his question.

"-…"

"Miko." Sesshoumaru's voice stepped in, glaring at Inuyasha. "Her name was miko and she went by no other name, now Mitsuaki stop pestering the boy with silly questions and go to bed." Sesshoumaru walked over to his son and picked up the sleeping miko gently. She began to move in discomfort. Sesshoumaru growled softly as she settled down.

Inuyasha released a growl of his own when Sesshoumaru sat down with Kagome in his arms, stroking her hair to settle her whimpers. Inuyasha just gawked at his older brother. Never in all the years that he had known Sesshoumaru had he seen such gentleness. "You really do care for her don't you?" Inuyasha asked softly, watching as Sesshoumaru's head lifted a small smile graced his lips and Mitsuaki gasped.

The small unease that she felt coming from Inuyasha and Mitsuaki made Kagome restless, causing her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, her breath still ragged. She found golden eyes staring at her gently, silver hair tickling her face.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered, not quite sure what to make out of her position. Then her eyes snapped open and she attempted to back out of his arms gradually. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice shook in fear. What would Inuyasha do if he saw her sleeping in Sesshoumaru's arms like that?

The small smile faded off Sesshoumaru's face as he let her go steadily, making sure she didn't stumble because of her sleepiness. "Inuyasha?" She cried out slowly, never taking her eyes off Sesshoumaru. Everything in her wanted her to go to him, she yearned for his embrace, but her duty was to Inuyasha.

"I'm here Kagome." Inuyasha watched as his brother put the mask back on, masking the smile, the love that he had for Kagome.

Kagome whipped her head around and stared at Inuyasha as he watched his brother. Tears gathered at the front of her eyes as she waited for her mate to kill his brother, but Inuyasha didn't move, he just sat there staring at Sesshoumaru as if he was trying to read Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome moved her stare to Sesshoumaru's face, watching as he turned his head to face her. His face was clear of emotion, but Kagome could see the look of hurt and pain in the smallest part of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome's voice broke at the last word. She didn't know who she meant it to, Inuyasha, for being in his brother's arms or Sesshoumaru for denying him the one thing she really wanted to give him.

"Rest Kagome, I don't care how, just rest ok. You need sleep it been a long day." Inuyasha's voice was go gentle, so understanding that Kagome could help but have the salt water spill over from her eyes. She gathered her arms around her legs and cried into her knees, looking to them for reassurance, knowing that it would never come.

She felt two arms wrap around her growling reassurance but Kagome didn't move, she didn't loosen her grip on her knees as the male pulled her into her body, letting her cry in his arms. He was soft and gently, his body warm and welcoming, each characteristic lulling her to sleep.

She could feel herself loosen her knees and twist her body so she could cry into the demons should. The words around her becoming more dream like.

"I will keep fighting for her." Inuyasha's voice said quietly and the body beneath Kagome moved challenging him.

"Hn, you're welcome to try." The body beneath her rumbled. "I always did like competition."

[Kag's real dream

Kagome stared off of the cliff that ended at the ocean, blue and green waters splashed up the side of the rocks in attempt to get her. She frowned. She could hear in the distance of the waters Rian calling out to her, but what was she to do, she couldn't see her, only hear her.

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she was about to lose the only thing that kept her alive, the only thing that kept her from going back down that forsaken well. That was when she saw it. A black substance rolled through the depths of the water, surrounding a glowing pink circle that protected her little girl. "Rian!" Kagome cried, staring at the endless sea of black.

Kagome got read to jump of the cliff, to save her little girl. "Rian." She sobbed the name, crying in pain as she watched the pink circle shrink, a scream of pain echoed through her mind as her breath hitched, her heart stopped in fear. She could feel someone hold her tight as she thrashed in horror. She couldn't lose Rian. She couldn't lose her little girl. She knew that Rian would be very powerful when her training was complete, but she was just a little girl. She was just fifteen.

"_Kagome it's alright, calm down." _Kagome interpreted the growl that she heard, but still she cried as the pink light faded in color.

"Rian." Kagome cried out again, her heart in twisted in pain. She watched as the pink faded completely as she struggled against the hold that was around her waist.

"_Kagome, my love it's alright." _Kagome sobbed again, feeling the presence of her little girl fade.

"Rian-…" Kagome sobbed.

[End of dream

Sesshoumaru heard her cries as his heart tightened in sorrow. He knew Kagome was in pain, but what was he to do. Slowly she growled reassurance in her ear, watching as her body attempted to calm down, but her soul refused.

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep as Kagome cried out in pain. She stopped breathing as fear gripped her heart. Sesshoumaru let out another growl, but it was too late, Kagome's body was a slave to her emotional wreck. She sobbed her daughter's name, still not taking in any oxygen. Sesshoumaru shook her little body that clung to his.

Kagome's eyes opened suddenly, her face tinged with blue, fear in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome cried out softly as she looked into his concerned face.

"You alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, not knowing why he was co concerned for her.

"What that you speaking to me?" Kagome asked, ignoring the question. She watched as his magenta strips get darker in a small blush.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to get rid of the embarrassment. "You were trashing about stupidly, I had to say something." Kagome just frowned slightly and nodded. "Are you alright?"

Kagome managed another nod before she moved into Sesshoumaru's chest, feeling warm and oblivious to anything else. "I'm sorry." She whispered into the wind, hoping it would be carried to her daughter who she knew would be waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 15 Patience

Chapter Fifteen: Patiently Waiting

_Last time:_ "You alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, not really knowing why he was so concerned for her.

"What…you… why are you asking me that? You say it like you actually care for me." Kagome asked, ignoring the question. She watched as his magenta strips get darker in a small blush.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to get rid of the embarrassment. "You were trashing about stupidly, I had to say something." Kagome just frowned slightly and nodded. "Are you alright?"

Kagome managed another nod before she moved into Sesshoumaru's chest, feeling warm and oblivious to anything else. "I'm sorry." She whispered into the wind, hoping it would be carried to her daughter who she knew would be waiting for her.

_Chapter Fifteen: Patience_

Rian sat angrily on the farthest side of the cave. She had to believe that the mutt and her family were going to save her, she just had to believe but it was so hard to just wait for them. Kouga didn't know of her powers, but she didn't want to waste them and slow down her rescue party. Once already the tracking magic she had imprinted on Mitsuaki's sword had weakened and she was growing impatient. Silently she paced the cave, several wolves watched her eagerly, making sure she did not try to escape. She had tried already three times, but there were too many of them. Every time she tried to move close to the door the watchers outside would force her back in, making her sit down or even lay on the wolf, Kouga's bed.

She was growing tired and she knew time was running out.

The sun rose quicker then it usually had and as always Kagome was awake before the males, packing up camp and getting ready to search for her daughter. She didn't know what the dream meant yet, nor did she know why it had come, but Rian was in trouble.

She had been surprised when she woke up in Sesshoumaru's arms, not really knowing how she managed that when Inuyasha had outright threatened to kill his brother if he touched her again.

Time wore on and around five o'clock Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, preparing to see Kagome in his arms, but that was not the case. Kagome cleared her throat, catching Sesshoumaru's attention.

For several seconds the two stared at each other, Sesshoumaru wondering why she woke so early and how she did not wake him when she got out of his arms and Kagome wondering how she got there in the first place.

Inuyasha mumbled something and started to stir causing Kagome to break eye contact. She watched her mate with sudden interest as she stood and walked up beside him. Slowly she knelt and waited for him to wake up fully studying the ground until Inuyasha finally realized she was sitting there.

His gaze wandered to Sesshoumaru then back to Kagome who returned to look and kissed him softly on the lips.

Kagome could feel that the kiss had no love in it, but it still didn't mean anything. She was still tied to Inuyasha, her mate. Mitsuaki woke to see the woman sitting down looking at the ground and the two males watching her. Embarrassment hit him as he noticed he was the last one up. So quickly he jumped up, ready to start packing. It took him less then a few seconds to realize that everything was already packed, making him think of how long he had slept.

"Good morning Mitsuaki." Kagome whispered, looking up and staring into his green-ish eyes. She watched her son nod then turned his attention to his father who had stood and begun to walk towards the limited supplies they had with them. Kagome beat him to it, taking the bag on her shoulder and walking ahead of the group. "Milord, it is not right that you should carry such burden."

"It is not right for a woman to be treated like a slave either." Sesshoumaru shot back, trying to take the bag from her. Kagome stepped to the side and kept walking, the rest of the group following. Not once did Inuyasha offer to take the bag, Inuyasha said nothing other then the odd comment.

Around midday they stopped to eat then quickly packed up to continue their way into the east. Once again Kagome took the supply bag, even though her shoulder was killing her and she was constantly shifting it, trying to find where it would fit comfortably. It wasn't like her yellow bag that would fit over her shoulders. It was single strapped and ugly brown. She had picked it up when Sesshoumaru was convincing Inuyasha to travel with them.

The rest of the day the group walked in eerie silence, no one spoke casually. There were a few pieces of small talk, mostly started by Mitsuaki who was just pointing them in the right direction. The swords magic had weakened again, causing most of the group to panic slightly.

"Ah." Kagome yelped as she fell to the ground for the fifth time. The males lunged forward to help her, but she released a warning growl and stood again. Her daughter was kidnapped because of her, she needed to be strong. She stared at the small sack and knelt down to pick everything up. Another body knelt down beside her, taking the bag and helping her up.

Mitsuaki just stared at the woman and brought her to her feet, placing her over his shoulder and handing the bag off to Inuyasha. He was sick of seeing the woman hit the ground and no know helping her. It was obvious she was tired and stressed, and her mate didn't even show that he cared for her.

He held her legs tightly as her tired hands held onto his shoulders. Once again the group started forward, not stopping to eat. Mitsuaki took note of the woman's scent and the fact that she had fell asleep so trustingly within his hold. He found it funny how she could trust him even though he had tried to kill her when they first met.

"You're not the only one. All of us have tried to kill her when we first met her. I guess she is just getting used to it." Inuyasha mumbled, slightly amused. "Once you get to know her its hard to believe you ever wanted to hurt her in the first place, she is so gentle when you treat her nicely. Though it seems she is gentle with you no matter what… I guess you remind her of Rian." He added, trying to hide the fact that she just didn't want to hurt what she considered hers.

"Her name is Kagome isn't it?" Mitsuaki asked softly. Both brothers tensed at the question, but Mitsuaki didn't notice, so he continued his questioning. "The woman's name is Kagome but I have noticed how she doesn't seem like she is from here. She acts higher then she should, after all she is just a commoner. Right?"

The brothers relaxed as they realized what he was talking about. "The woman was brought up as an equal, which is why she treats everyone as equals. She doesn't see ranks as we do. She sees people who deserve respect and people who don't. To her it is that simple." Inuyasha spoke up. He halted as his senses picked up a ghost like character in front of the. Sesshoumaru watched with little interest as the woman in front of them called to Inuyasha, he watched his brother move forward, step by step. Sesshoumaru let a growl but Inuyasha didn't seem to hear in. Within a few short seconds Inuyasha had Kikyou's face cupped in his hand.

Sesshoumaru gripped Mitsuaki and pulled him back, taking his son around the two love birds and leading him to a clearing. Slowly Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome off his sons back and placed her in his lap. He held her tightly, silently hoping she would wake up, but knowing that if she did she would be flooded with sorrow.

"Father how do you know this hanyou and how does this hanyou know my mother?" Mitsuaki asked again. He was positive he had asked it before but he was getting impatient.

"How do you know this woman knows your mother?" Sesshoumaru asked, surprised.

"Because she told me, she told me about my real mother and how my surrogate mother gave me up to you, but if that is true who is my real father? And why did he leave me?" Mitsuaki said, almost to himself. He looked at the one he considered his father and frowned.

"Your real mother and father died. Your mother, Kikyou, was a miko and was burned because you were born. Your father was an Inu demon, making you a dirty-blooded hanyou." Sesshoumaru said with certain distaste.

"But that doesn't tell me how you know this woman." Mitsuaki said slowly.

"This woman and I have a past. Her mate and I don't get along and we've wanted to kill each other for a long time now." Sesshoumaru told his son, absent mindedly stroking Kagome's hair.

"Why? Were you in love with this woman as well as my mother?" Mitsuaki asked. He knew his father hated being asked questions but he was finally getting answers.

"No I didn't love her while I was with your mother. She was…intriguing, but I didn't love her. _'At the time'_. I hated this woman's mate because he took back Kagome when I wanted her to be mine, I didn't know how to tell her that I wanted her though." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome's face, the moon shinning through the treetops onto her face.

"Did I know her before this? At first she had said that my soul remembers her and that she wished that I would remember her, so do I know her?"

"You two have…met." Sesshoumaru was starting to hate this, his son knew a little too much.

"But only once before right?" Mitsuaki added confused.

An earth splitting scream echoed through the air, causing Sesshoumaru and Mitsuaki to look at Kagome who had her back arched and was panicking. Sesshoumaru gripped her shoulders telling her to calm down, but it didn't work. Another scream exited her body as her ears started to disappear. Blue stripes appeared on her face for a split second then disappeared. Her ears came back as she fell back against Sesshoumaru, exhausted.

It took a total of four point seven five seconds before Inuyasha and the now transparent Kikyou showed up in the clearing. Inuyasha watched his mate for a long time, waiting for her to scream again, but she didn't. Without warning she opened her gold-ish blue eyes she stared at her human body intently. Kikyou smirked as her form began to fade further. Her eyes flashed pure gold then turned back to blue as she stood.

Mitsuaki watched the woman struggle and rushed over to help her, only to be pushed back by her angry hand.

Once she was stable she looked angrily over at Inuyasha whose ears were flat against his head and looking at the ground avoiding her gaze. Kagome stared at Inuyasha to the point where he looked up into her hurt eyes. "I'll look for Rian by myself." She whispered, walking away from the group.

A small black and white cat peered his head out of the small ugly bag, watching as his mistress was walking away, jumped out of the bag and ran underneath Kagome, growing until Kagome couldn't touch the ground. It had happened so fast that Kagome yelped. Mitsuaki ran after them, catching the woman by the hand and yanking her off the cat.

Kagome tumbled off the cat and hit the chest of her son. Staring into his emerald like eyes she knew he wanted answers. "You can't find her without me. The wolf was looking for my mother, I want to learn about what he wanted." Mitsuaki knew he sounded more confident then he felt but Kagome nodded causing him to smile. "You can't do this alone…Kagome."

Slowly Kagome climbed back on Akuyuki and Mitsuaki followed her example, but his yes caught Kikyou's and held him. During their ascent into the air, Mitsuaki watched Kikyou's eyes, he could see the flicker of his father's armor running through the forest underneath him and for once he was a little scared. He was with a woman he didn't know, he was alone and about to go into a world that he didn't know, but he knew he would be safe.


	16. Authors note

First Authors notw:

MY dearest readers i am sorry for the confusion in the mess up of the chapters. i had updated the wrong chapter 15 that belonged to a different story, i am sorry. i have corrected it now, please read and review, thanks


End file.
